


Procura-se um noivo

by SiySimon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Orphanage, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiySimon/pseuds/SiySimon
Summary: Pansy Parkinson só receberá a herança de seu falecido tutor, conde Malfoy, depois de casar. Draco, filho do conde, só receberá sua fortuna quando Pansy for casada. Enquanto a desajeitada Pansy busca o noivo perfeito, Draco encontra o verdadeiro amor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertence

Capítulo I

Wiltshire, 1817

Pansy Parkinson retornava aos estábulos da Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire. Ela havia passado a manhã inteira e boa parte da tarde cavalgando, subindo e descendo as colinas que faziam parte da propriedade e estavam nos arredores. Era o seu modo de desanuviar a mente da enorme tristeza que ela sentia.  
Ela se aproximava da entrada dos esábulos quando viu o jovem lorde Malfoy ali parado. Recostado na entrada varanda e no caminho para os estábulos da mansão, o nobre tinha os braços cruzados sobre o tórax e uma expressão nada simpática no rosto. Pansy podia ver o rosto desdenhoso do sétimo conde Malfoy. Não podia imaginar por que Draco a esperava, a não ser, é claro, que quisesse atormentá-la, como sempre. Ela vinha montada em Tempestade, o cavalo favorito dele.

\- Cavalgando Tempestade outra vez? – Perguntou irritado o jovem loiro.  
\- Desculpa se levei seu cavalo para se exercitar. Não vejo o porquê de não o fazer, já que você pouco o faz. – Pansy respondeu malcriada.

O rosto masculino adquiriu uma expressão mais carrancuda e Pansy, à medida que se aproximou dele, reduziu a velocidade do cavalo.

\- Por que pegou Tempestade, se sabe que não gosto? - perguntou ele.

Gostava de vê-lo irritado, teve que admitir para si mesma.

\- Talvez porque eu queria uma pequena vingança.  
\- E pelo quê você quer se vingar de mim?  
\- Talvez por ter me forçado a dançar naquele baile. – Pansy respondeu acanhada.

Um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos cinzentos, enquanto Pansy o encarava desafiadoramente desmontado do cavalo.

\- Devo confessar que vê-la tropeçar, trocando as pernas no meio do salão, foi a minha maior diversão durante a noite. – Ele tinha um sorrido de canto de boca.  
\- Então, pode compreender perfeitamente o motivo pelo qual não hesitei em pegar Tempestade. Além do mais, o que importa? Você tem uma dúzia de outros cavalos.  
\- Tempestade é um puro-sangue, dos melhores cavalos!  
\- Oh, puro-sangue! - exclamou, sarcástica, enquanto puxava o cavalo e parava em frente a ele.  
\- Você não valoriza isso porque não reconhece coisas de boa qualidade. Mas, me recuso a discutir com você - disse ele. - Pelo menos, não agora. Só vim para lhe dizer que o sr. Dawlish chegou.  
\- Pensei que ele só viesse às quatro horas. – Pansy murmurou confusa.  
\- Eu também. Mas já está aqui. Todos da família já estão.

Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu na face máscula e Pansy pren¬deu a respiração, por razões totalmente alheias à sua compreensão. Não sabia o porquê, mas, nos últimos tempos, quando ele lhe sorria, sentia-se desconfortável. Chegara a se preocupar se havia contraí¬do algum tipo de doença estranha. Contudo, os sintomas tendiam a desaparecer quando Draco se afastava.  
Naquele instante, um pingo de chuva caiu no topo da cabeça dela e só então Pansy percebeu que havia perdido o chapéu. Não que se preocupasse muito com isso. Só o usava para evitar os sermões de lady Black, tia de Draco, sobre seu modo de se vestir. Isso havia desviado sua atenção do sorriso de Draco.  
Pansy se deu conta de que estava enlameada, por ter passado horas cavalgando após vários dias chuvosos, por isso seu vestido estava sujo de lama até as coxas. Ela retirou uma folha dos cabelos e soltou um gemido abafado. Mudar de roupa era uma tarefa simples, mas os cabelos requeriam trabalho de mais de uma hora em frente à penteadeira para escová-los e deixá-los apresentáveis depois dela ter cavalgado com ele solto.

\- Não estou vestida adequadamente - reclamou.  
\- Você nunca está.

O tom depreciativo da observação irritou-a de imediato. Arma¬da de determinação, ergueu o queixo e endireitou os ombros.

\- Nesse caso, milorde, não vejo motivo para assistir à leitura do testamento, devido à maneira como estou vestida.  
\- Você não ousaria faltar Pansy.

Assim que acabou de proferir tais palavras, Draco percebeu que cometera um terrível erro. De todos os defeitos que via naquela jovem, a teimosia, sem dúvida, era o pior. Nesse instante, um raio poderoso cortou o céu e um segundo depois outro estrondo alto estremeceu a terra. Ele notou Pansy indo em direção aos estábulos e a seguiu, pretendendo persuadi-la, pelo menos, a pentear os cabelos, mas, ao avistá-la, as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta. Ela estava apoiada no pescoço do cavalo e seus ombros e tórax estavam trêmulos.

\- Pansy, sinto muito! - disse Draco, correndo a seu encontro. - Eu não deveria tê-la ofendido.  
\- Oh, não é isso - murmurou ela erguendo-se no cavalo, mas sem encará-lo. - O que farei da minha vida sem seu pai? Sinto tanta falta dele.

Pansy crescera em Wiltshire. Ela vivia próximo da Mansão Malfoy, como filha de um Senhor e uma Lady, mas seus pais haviam mor¬rido em decorrência de um incêndio que destruíra a casa deles, deixando-a órfã e sem lar. Ela fora levada para a casa de Draco quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. O sexto conde Malfoy, Lucius, compadeceu-se da pobre criança e a adotou, tornando-se seu tutor. Ele cuidara da modesta herança que Pansy tinha e incluso a multiplicara, como ele dissera tantas vezes a ela. Mas Lucius Malfoy não só lhe dera um teto como também fora um verdadeiro pai, dedicado e carinhoso como nenhum outro homem poderia ter sido. Porém, o velho conde Malfoy falecera uma semana atrás por causa de uma pneumonia. Ela agora ela estava só... e Draco também, é claro, para viverem suas próprias vidas.  
As palavras de Pansy tocaram no fundo do coração de Draco, porque refletiram exatamente como ele se sentia. Era algo que ambos compartilhavam. Estavam órfãos, os dois. Sua mãe morrera vinte anos atrás dando à luz a gêmeos que também não sobreviveram. Ele agora conhecia o sentimento que Pansy sentia, uma sensação dolorosa que poderia descrever como profunda solidão. Ver e compreender a profundidade da tristeza que a afligia fez seu coração amolecer. Então, segurou-a gentilmente pelos ombros, virou-a de frente para si e abraçando-a em seguida.

\- Não fique triste, Pansy... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Pansy sentiu-se bem, envolvida no abraço de Draco, embora parecesse que havia borboletas se revirando em seu estômago. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu.  
Draco era quatro anos mais velho que ela e poderia ter sido um irmão, não fosse sua determinação de a irritar sempre que estavam juntos. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo brigando, mas ela tinha que admitir que tudo que a natureza negara a Draco em temperamento, o recompensara em beleza. O jovem lorde tinha um porte altivo, que revelava a origem nobre da qual provinha...Parecia um Deus grego. Além disso, ele era extremamente hábil na espada e com uma pistola.  
Diversas vezes Pansy pensou em Draco, não pela sua beleza, mas pela sua coragem e suas habilidades. Ela pensou em convidá-lo para se unir a ela em suas futuras aventuras, as quais incluíam viagens aos portos mais famosos do mundo e passeios pelas cidades destes respectivos portos. Ela pretendia deixar a Mansão Malfoy em poucas semanas, quando completasse seus 21 anos e recebesse a pequena herança que seu tutor administrara. Ela gastaria sua herança em uma aventura pelos sete mares, sem saber se um dia voltaria. Considerando que seus planos envolviam certo risco, se tivesse necessidade de um homem que soubesse manejar uma espada ou uma pistola, o mais indicado, seria Draco.  
Após alguns minutos, Draco se deu conta de como aquele corpo feminino se ajustava com perfeição ao seu. Tentou afastar tal pensamento, mas logo depois percebeu que sentia um inexplicável desejo de a manter ali em seus braços para sempre. Suspirando ele pensou que aquilo só podia ser o resultado da dor mútua que os afligia, pensou.

\- Eu também o amava.  
\- Claro que sim - concordou Pansy, afastando-se devagar. - Nenhum filho poderia ter sido mais dedicado. Sempre admirei isso em você.

Draco fitou aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes e se perguntou como ela ficaria se fizesse um penteado no cabelo e passasse um pouco de batom nos lábios. Não que isso importasse para ele, ou mesmo para ela. Pansy jamais se preocupou com tais coisas, nunca fora feminina como uma dama deveria ser, e sempre deixara clara sua intenção de partir para uma vida de aventuras assim que completasse a maioridade. E ele não se importava com a aparência dela, de forma alguma.  
Quando a ouviu soluçar alto novamente, retirou um lenço do bolso do casaco e lhe ofereceu.

\- Obrigada. Não pretendia me tornar uma chorona como lady Astória, que sempre arruma alguma desculpa para usar o seu lenço.

De imediato, Draco retesou-se.

\- Lady Astória... - replicou ele -...é uma das damas mais finas que conheço. - Os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. - Acho que tens ciúmes dela.  
\- Ciúmes? - replicou, surpresa. - E por que eu haveria de ter ciúmes de lady Astória?

Draco não sabia por onde começar. A resposta era tão óbvia que ele duvidou que ela estivesse em seu juízo perfeito para lhe fazer tal pergunta. Astória era uma dama em todo o sentido da palavra, muito diferente de Pansy. Astória era uma moça delicada, educada, encantadora e muito bonita, que usava os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça, trajava-se e agia com recato, e possuía a estranha habilidade de fazê-lo sentir-se o homem mais forte no mundo. Lady Astória Greengrass era a representação de tudo o que era feminino e belo. Uma ótima opção para ocupar o cargo de próxima condessa Malfoy.  
Pensando em uma companheira para si, ele se perguntou se havia alguem assim para Pansy.

\- Você já teve um namorado? - perguntou ele.  
\- Você sabe bem que não – respondeu ela, uma mao distraidamente alisando a crina de Tempestade.  
\- Você nunca desejou ter um? - insistiu ele. 

Pansy riu.

\- Namorado? E o que eu faria com ele?  
\- Ora, vai chegar um dia em que desejará se casar, não importa o quanto proteste contra o casamento agora, formar uma família, ter filhos...  
\- Não preciso de um marido para isso. Pretendo viver uma vida de aventuras, como você bem sabe.  
\- E quanto à vontade de meu pai? Sei que ele desejava vê-Ia casada mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida.  
\- Sim, é verdade, mas eu terei que desapontá-lo. – Pansy baixou os olhos para evitar que Draco visse as lágrimas se formando - Meu único pesar é que o futuro que escolhi para mim sempre foi um motivo de decepção para ele. – Então ela riu de repente e voltou a encará-lo - Sabia que ele desejava nos ver casados? Pode pensar em algo mais absurdo?

Draco curvou os lábios num largo sorriso, revirando os olhos.

\- Completamente absurdo! Papai tinha ideias inconcebíveis as vezes.  
\- Sim. Sabe, eu queria ter nascido homem. Sempre desejei isso durante toda a minha vida - declarou, desanimada.

Embora não tivesse a intenção, Draco olhou para os seios dela e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ela poderia até desejar ser homem, mas a natureza fora bastante clara, não deixando margem para dúvidas acerca de sua feminilidade.

\- Você podia se esforçar um pouco, pelo menos - disse ele, abordando o assunto outra vez. - Minhas tias estão em completo desespero. Se quer minha opinião, seria muito bom se imitasse lady Astória. Mesmo que seguisse o exemplo dela em apenas um ou dois princípios básicos, você melhoraria umas cem vezes.  
\- Ora! Eu preferia morrer a seguir o exemplo dela.

Draco meneou a cabeça, incapaz de compreendê-la. Ela revirou os olhos, irritada, e se afastou. Ele a alcançou.

\- Por que insiste nessa conduta, Pansy? Nunca desejou ser como as outras mulheres?  
\- Não - respondeu, sucinta. - Acho que você não faz a menor idéia do quanto a vida de uma mulher é ruim Draco. Ou casa e constituiu uma família, ou é vista como uma perfeita raridade, algo abominável, um monstro. Além disso, se eu me casasse, não poderia mais fazer o que quero, não poderia sair nas minhas aventuras como desejo. Um marido iria querer evitar tudo isso, assim como iria pôr as mãos no meu dinheiro julgando-se dono dele.

Draco não disse mais nada e Pansy correu de repente em direção a casa, antes que pudesse chamá-la. Ele seguiu no encalço dela e a alcançou depressa.

\- Há uma coisa que esqueci de lhe dizer. Riddle está aqui. 

Ela estacou abruptamente a alguns passos da sala de visitas e se virou.

\- Por quê? - O tom de voz era baixo. - Ele não tem nada a ver com o testamento.

O conde encolheu os ombros.

\- Ainda assim, Dawlish o chamou. Talvez meu pai tenha deixado algo importante para ele. Além disso, o homem é o seu pa¬rente mais próximo.  
\- Não gosto dele, nunca gostei. Ouvi dizer que se tornou um jogador e sempre que o vejo está rindo, mesmo sem ter motivo. 

Draco sorriu.

\- Bem, se ele estiver rindo hoje, não me causaria espanto. Com essa cabeleira negra despenteada, você está parecendo uma vassoura de bruxa velha. Sem contar seu vestido cheio de lama.  
\- Ora, cale a boca! - Ela tentou ajeitar os cabelos, mas foi inútil. - Venha, vamos ver o que Dawlish tem a dizer, antes que eu deseje sua morte.  
\- Acho uma excelente ideia!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Com uma expressão determinada, Pansy entrou na bem mobiliada sala de estar da imponente mansão Malfoy. Ao cruzar as portas, deparou-se com todos vestidos em trajes sombrios, em tons de preto e cinza. Percebendo suas expressões chocadas, desejou ter subido primeiro aos seus aposentos e escovado os cabelos, porque pôde ouvir com nitidez um sonoro suspiro de desapontamento que lady Lestrange não conseguiu conter.  
Ai tia Bella, pensou Pansy. Nunca iria se esquecer do empenho daquela pobre criatura em tentar incessantemente transformar Pansy em uma dama, embora ela própria fosse uma figura muito estranha. Depois que ela ficara viúva passara a usar vestes espalhafatosas e de extremo mau gosto, como a que trajava naquele momento. Um vestido negro, com mangas longas e gola alta, que tinham uns cortes que levavam a crer que o vestido havia sido rasgado.

\- Eu estava cavalgando... - sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar. - Estava previsto para o Sr. Dawlish chegar apenas às quatro horas. Não era minha intenção fazê-los esperar tanto tempo ou me apresentar desta maneira.

Não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer ou fazer, então puxou uma cadeira e acomodou-se ao lado da janela, de onde podia ver a chuva que começava a cair inclemente. A maior parte do que seria lido no testamento referia-se a Draco, embora, de acordo com o Sr. Dawlish, houvesse várias passagens específicas a seu respeito, motivo pelo qual fora solicitada a sua presença. Ela sabia que agora teria direito a sua pequena herança, uma quantia que usaria para dar início a sua vida longe dali.  
Após ouvir dois ou três itens, contendo informações que nada tinham a ver com ela, deixou de escutar e conduziu os pensamentos em outra direção, passando os olhos lentamente ao redor da sala. Conhecia bem todos os parentes de Draco e não gostava muito das irmãs de Lucius Malfoy. Lady Eleanor sempre a trataram com muita consideração, mas Lady Jane não passava de uma tirana. Lady Bella, irmã da falecida mãe de Draco, era a favorita dela, porque apesar de exigir que Pansy se tornasse uma jovem mais educada, a tratava com respeito e consideração, era o mais próximo de uma mãe que ela teve.   
Quando seu olhar pousou em Tom Riddle, sentiu um certo desconforto. Não podia imaginar por que o sr. Dawlish o chamara para assistir à leitura do testamento. Ele parecia um pouco com ela. Os cabelos negros e dispostos em mechas muitíssimo bem penteadas, os olhos eram de um negro profundo e a pele era alva como leite, o que lhe conferiam uma aparência estranhamente angelical. Só que Tom não era nenhum anjo. Em geral, vivia endividado e era conhecido como assíduo freqüentador das mesas de jogos e prostíbulos. Nunca sentira nenhuma satisfação em vê-lo e até certo ponto se ressentia de sua presença ali. Ele era um parente distante dela, embora ela não recordasse os laços de família, e talvez por isso o falecido conde Malfoy sempre o livrara das dívidas. Pansy se ressentia dele porque ele nunca mostrara o menor interesse ou consideração.  
Desviou o olhar para a chuva que ainda escorria abundante pela vidraça e para a visão enevoada das colinas que se delineavam a leste da mansão. Deixou sua mente vagar e, subitamente visualizou-se em um navio em alto-mar, sob um céu claro e um vento forte que empurrava todas as velas do navio, fazendo com que ele se deslocasse rapidamente para... Qual destino dessa vez? Fechou os olhos. Como desejava conhecer o mundo, visitar todos os portos famosos sobre os quais havia lido nos livros.  
Abrindo os olhos ela pensou que talvez precisasse cortar os cabelos e vestir roupas de homem no início de sua aventura, mas que tivesse mais segurança na viagem. Apresentar-se como uma jovem herdeira viajando sozinha seria perigoso demais para sua vida e sua reputação, alguém poderia querer tirar proveito de sua situação. Poderia até mesmo mudar de nome, e ninguém mais a encontraria, e depois de alguns meses no mar, quando estivesse bronzeada, ninguém a reconheceria. Esse pensamento a fez lembrar da srta. MacGonagal, a antiga governanta, que agora morava nos Estados Unidos e se chamava Sra. Snape. A srta. MacGonagal era uma pessoa encantadora, que jamais deixara de se corresponder com ela durante os últimos seis anos, desde que deixara a Inglaterra para se casar e ter seus três filhos.  
Pansy tinha muito carinho pela srta. MacGonagal. Ela a inspirara muito e sempre aprovara suas ideias de se lançar no mundo, numa vida de aventuras. Houve um tempo em que cogitou a possibilidade de convidá-la para ir junto, mas Severus Snape, um cientista e professor de certo mérito, conquistou seu afeto e tudo mudou. Wiltshire perdera a graça para Pansy durante o ano seguinte à mudança da srta. MacGonagal, até Pansy aprender a preencher sua vida sem a companhia da adorada governanta.  
Embora lorde Malfoy tivesse a saúde debilitada, fizera muita companhia a Pansy, principalmente depois que a governanta fora embora. Tinha imenso prazer em acompanhá-la durante os meses de verão nas longas viagens que ela realizava até a Escócia e a Lakeland, onde o velho nobre se refrescava nas águas claras dos lagos e ela caminhava em volta, explorando tudo. À noite, passavam as horas jogando cartas, e as vezes ela tocava piano a pedido de lorde Malfoy. Eram sempre ela e lorde Malfoy, já que Draco havia partido a Londres para estudar.  
Um breve momento de pausa na leitura do testamento trouxe-a de volta ao presente. A maioria das pessoas ali parecia desinteressada. O que estava sendo tratado ali fora estabelecido havia muito tempo. A fortuna inteira pertencia a Draco, como mandava a lei. Porém, não pôde deixar de notar que até o herdeiro em questão parecia bastante distraído. Sentado ao lado de lady Lestrange, com as pernas cruzadas, tamborilava os dedos no braço da cadeira.  
Uma rajada de vento mais forte arremessou a chuva de encontro às vidraças. Ela se imaginou de volta ao navio e de repente Draco apareceu em um magnífico uniforme de almirante. Isso acontecia com freqüência. Ela sem querer incluía¬ ele no meio dos seus devaneios e sempre em uma posição de poder. Por um momento, permitiu que a imagem tomasse conta de sua mente. Então, deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, não sabendo precisamente por quê. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais bonito que Pansy conhecia, mais até que o jovem Potter, que era o rapaz mais cobiçado pelas moças solteiras da região.  
Dirigiu novamente o olhar para Draco. Ele tinha os ombros largos, cintura e quadris estreitos, as pernas bem torneadas, o rosto harmonioso com os lábios finos e rosados, os olhos de um azul cinzento, como a predição de uma tempestade, a pele pálida, os cabelos loiros brancos que lhe emolduravam o rosto. Não era de ad¬mirar que povoasse seus devaneios e, para ser franca, até mesmo seus sonhos, durante a noite. É claro que mantinha isso tudo em segredo.   
Com frequência, sonhava que o beijava, entretanto não entendia por que isso acontecia. Não era como lady Astória Greengrass, que desejava ser a condessa Malfoy mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. De alguma maneira, suspeitava que a moça não tinha outro interesse em Draco, além de seu título e fortuna. Bem, mas aquilo não era da sua conta e o lorde já era crescido o suficiente para cuidar dos próprios interesses. Pansy não queria pensar em Draco ou sonhar com ele, logo ela partiria e deixaria o jovem conde a própria sorte.  
Quando Draco a fitou de repente, se deu conta do fato de o estar encarando e sem que pudesse evitar, corou e desviou o olhar. Mas quando tornou a olhá-lo e viu a expressão peculiar no rosto dele, com ares de quem a desaprovava, respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, deixou a fantasia correr solta mais uma vez...  
Draco estava entediado. Seu olhar vagueava sobre as vestes de Pansy, constatando que havia um quilo de lama na roupa que ela usava. Suas botas estavam imundas e generosos pedaços de barro seco se desprendiam do couro, formando um monte ao redor de Pansy. Ela parecia um trapo humano e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender aquela mulher, assim como metade do linguajar jurídico que Dawlish estava lendo com sua voz monótona.  
Como não estava prestando atenção, sobrou-lhe tempo para ponderar sobre vários assuntos. Não estava contente em saber que Pansy pretendia se lançar no mundo no momento em que completasse a maioridade. Era uma mulher de temperamento difícil, mas haviam crescido juntos e desejava o melhor para ela. Considerou a possibilidade de tentar persuadi-la a fazer viagens curtas, antes de se aventurar em uma viagem marítima a bordo de um navio. Mas a obstinada criatura não lhe daria ouvi¬dos. Nem em mil anos.  
Houve outra pausa na leitura. Lady Lestrange, sua amada tia, aproximou-se do sobrinho e sussurrou:

\- O que vai ser dela? Reparei que você a está olhando e fazendo caretas. O que vai acontecer com nossa querida Pansy?  
\- Suponho que viajará pelos oceanos, como sempre desejou.   
\- Não vai permitir, não é?

Draco encolheu os ombros.

\- No dia trinta e um de janeiro ela completará vinte e um anos e tomará posse de sua pequena herança. Não vai precisar mais dos conselhos de um tutor. E jamais os ouviria vindo de mim.  
\- É estranho pensar que você agora é o tutor dela.  
\- Apenas por alguns meses. Além disso, não pretendo interferir em seus negócios. Ela é uma mulher adulta, sabe o que quer e, embora eu não aprove suas idéias malucas, não farei nada que a impeça de as pôr em prática.  
\- Ela vai morrer em um furacão no meio do mar, tenho certeza. Oh, sinto que vou desfalecer! 

Ele não pôde esconder o riso pensando em como sua tia era exagerada.

\- Sabe, tia, sua imaginação é a sua pior inimiga. Suas fantasias e devaneios afetam seus nervos.  
\- Acho que você tem razão. E suponho que não há nada que se possa fazer por Pansy. Mas eu culpo seu pai, ele a es¬tragou. Foi ele quem encheu a cabecinha dela com todas essas idéias tolas e não fez nada para a persuadir a ser uma dama de verdade.  
\- Tem todo o direito de pensar assim, mas sei que meu pai tentou convencê-la a arrumar um marido.  
\- É mesmo? Eu não sabia.  
\- Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de eu me casar com ela. 

Lady Lestrange, de imediato, cobriu a boca com um lenço preto a fim de conter uma risada e sussurrou:

\- Isso é uma crueldade, Draco, fazer-me rir em uma ocasião tão solene.

Ele sorriu, mas sentiu uma pontada de tristeza no fundo do coração.

\- Era o tipo de coisa que papai teria aprovado.  
\- É verdade... Meu cunhado era uma pessoa muito alegre, até mesmo nos piores momentos. Mas ele pensou mesmo na hipótese de casá-lo com Pansy?  
\- Não tenho dúvida de que se tratava apenas de uma tentativa desesperada de vê-la bem encaminhada na vida.  
\- Não sei como ele pôde imaginar unir vocês dois... É como querer misturar água e óleo.

Nesse instante, ambos olharam para Pansy. A chuva cessou, dando lugar ao sol que começava a se infiltrar pelo vidro da Janela. Pansy deu um suspiro de alívio que chamou novamente a atenção de Draco. Ele ficou um pouco chocado ao reparar o perfil de linhas perfeitas e harmônicas banhado pelos raios de luz. Nunca a tinha achado bonita e aquela constatação o fez pensar que poderia fazer algo por ela. Mas seu entusiasmo logo esmoreceu. Uma vez que ela fosse de maior ela iria em busca de suas aventuras e ele logo arrumaria uma esposa. Era hora de ambos abraçarem seus futuros, ela iria atrás de seus sonhos e ele arcaria com suas obrigações como o sétimo conde de Malfoy.   
Depois de algum tempo, os raios de sol incidiram sobre a face de Pansy, fazendo-a afastar-se da janela. Embora não estivesse prestando atenção à leitura do testamento, percebeu que algo de extraordinário estava acontecendo. Todas as tias de Draco exibiam fisionomias de extrema surpresa e duas delas estavam batendo palmas, rindo e olhando para ela. Mas foi Draco quem atraiu sua atenção. Estava vermelho como um tomate. Algo o deixara irado.

\- O quê? - bradou ele, erguendo-se e dirigindo-se ao sr. Dawlish.

Todos os olhares agora se fixaram no advogado. Pansy lamentou o fato de não estar prestando atenção. Era óbvio que algo desfavorável e inesperado havia acontecido. Draco teria sido deserdado? Mas isso era impossível. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro em sociedade e era o herdeiro legítimo de lorde Malfoy. Nada poderia alterar essa realidade. O que seria, então? Outro olhar pela sala e seus olhos se fixaram em Tom. O rapaz exibia um largo sorriso e Pansy não gostou daquilo.

\- Explique outra vez, acredito que não ouvi bem! - disse Draco alterado.  
\- Sim, milorde. Tentei persuadir seu pai a lhe contar isso antes, mas ele não concordou. Disse que seria melhor que você soubesse no dia da leitura do testamento e nem um minuto antes. Sei que isso não lhe parece justo...  
\- Justo! Isso é um absurdo! Ridículo! Completamente descabido! Como espera que eu encontre um marido para ela? 

Ele apontou o indicador na direção de Pansy. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Pansy ergueu-se e o fitou.

\- O que está acontecendo, Draco? Por que está apontando para mim e falando de maridos? Sabe que não tenho a menor intenção de me casar.  
\- Você não ouviu, Pansy?  
\- Não... – Ela admitiu envergonhada - Estava distraída e...   
\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que isso seja verdade. Sr. Dawlish, você tem certeza?

O advogado sustentou uma folha de papel.

\- Está tudo aqui. 

Draco expeliu o ar com força.

\- Meu pai deixou uma herança para você, além da sua que ele cuidava, e também deixou a minha, mas impôs condições sobre essas nossas heranças e em resumo, a minha depende da sua.  
\- Que condições?  
\- Que você se case antes do dia primeiro de fevereiro para então ambos tomarmos posse de nossa herança.  
\- O quê?! - gritou ela, sentindo um rubor subir-lhe às faces - Eu, me casar? Mas isso é absurdo! É por isso que está rindo, Tom?  
\- Recuso-me a responder a tal pergunta - replicou ele, ajeitando as mechas negras.

Pansy estreitou os olhos.

\- E o que Tom tem a ver com tudo isto? Diga-me, Draco!   
\- Se você não se casar até o dia primeiro de fevereiro deste ano, sua fortuna inteira passará para as mãos do sr. Riddle – informou Draco.

Pansy sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Alcançou lady Lestrange e apoiou-se em seu braço.

\- Aguente firme, minha querida - disse Bella. - Tenha cuidado ou eu vou... Oh, querida! Santo Deus! 

Pansy desabou no chão.

\- Casar? - murmurou ela. - Não posso me casar...

Com essas palavras, Pansy empalideceu e perdeu a consciência.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Pansy chorou muito durante a tarde. Seus sonhos maravilhosos de uma vida inteira findaram súbita e abruptamente. Agora não sabia o que esperar do futuro e o simples pensamento de arrumar um marido a fazia estremecer.  
Várias horas depois, quando as tias de Draco se recolheram para o tradicional descanso da tarde, Pansy julgou estar recuperada do choque e saiu à procura de Draco.   
Ainda lhe restava um fio de esperança de que algo poderia ser feito para libertá-los daquela desagradável situação e após horas ponderando algumas idéias, pretendia apresentá-las a Draco.  
Decidida a mudar sua triste realidade, caminhou pelos longos corredores da mansão, passando por diversos cômodos antes de encontrar o loiro aristocrático no terraço, lendo um livro de Shakespeare.   
Pansy achou aquilo bem conveniente, visto que Shakespeare era dado a tragédias e era justamente aquilo que se passava com eles agora.

\- Dentro de mais alguns instantes não terá luz suficiente para continuar a leitura - disse ela, puxando um xale espesso sobre os ombros e caminhando até o peitoril, olhando para as colinas.  
\- É verdade. Já tive que fazer um esforço enorme para enxergar durante os últimos minutos. - Ele fez uma pausa. – Na verdade foi um esforço não apenas por isso. Como está se sentindo, Pansy? Sua... quero dizer, nossa... situação não me saiu da mente um segundo sequer.

Pansy virou-se para ele, encarando-o.

\- Não me lembro de me sentir tão triste em toda a minha vida. Derramei mais lágrimas esta tarde do que a querida Astoria teria chorado em um ano. Não posso acreditar que seu pai, a quem eu tanto amei, decidiu me presentear com um destino tão infame.

Pansy suspirou. Draco fechou o volume e a encarou. 

\- Eu entendo seu desejo, mas não a forma como ele fez tudo isso.  
\- Eu queria mesmo discutir esse assunto. Acha que podemos recorrer judicialmente?  
\- Eu sim, mas você não. Meu pai era seu único tutor e só ele teria plenos poderes para agir. Terá de se casar.  
\- Muito bem. 

Pansy deu um longo suspiro e caminhou até uma cadeira, puxando-a e se acomodando próxima a Draco. Ela apertou as mãos nervosamente e então o encarou.

\- Quer se casar comigo, Draco?   
\- Como? – Ele perguntou espantado.

Pansy inclinou-se para frente e pousou a mão sobre a dele, que segurava o livro recém fechado.

\- Poderíamos nos casar e nos separar depois de algumas semanas, ou meses, como seja possível. Eu herdaria minha fortuna, você a sua. Eu partiria logo depois em viagem e você nunca mais ouviria falar de mim!  
\- Oh Pansy, se era só isso esqueça! Haveria um terrível escândalo. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco, mas e minhas tias, tios, primos? Teria coragem de lhes causar tamanha decepção e desonra?  
\- Sim - respondeu ela, sentindo um nó na garganta outra vez. - Não tenho culpa da fatalidade que se abateu sobre mim, sobre nós. Eu amava seu pai. Dediquei-me a lorde Malfoy como uma filha e ele me deixou nessa situação que sabia que causaria sofrimento...

Draco baixou a voz e cobriu a mão de Pansy com a sua de modo envolvente.

\- Teria coragem de ferir os outros com tanta facilidade Pansy? 

Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto feminino. Pansy não se incomodou em escondê-las.

\- Sim - respondeu, num fio de voz.   
\- Não acredito nisso. Você pode ser tudo, menos cruel.

Pansy fitou-o, surpresa. Draco lhe fizera um elogio, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

\- Está sendo muito amável...  
\- Você foi um anjo para meu pai.

De repente, Draco levou a mão dela até os lábios e beijou-lhe os dedos. Pansy não usava luvas e uma sensação de formigamento alastrou-se pelo braço dela, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Aquilo a deixou atordoada, tanto que sentiu dificuldade de respirar.

\- Por que fez isso? – perguntou puxando a mão sem entender o que sentira.

Draco fitou-a, como se não soubesse o que tinha feito. Em seguida, levantou-se, com semblante carregado.

\- Não sei. Suponho que por mera compaixão, só isso. Espero que não tenha se ofendido.  
\- Não, mas foi estranho. Muito estranho, de fato.

Ele parecia repentinamente ofendido.

\- Peço que me perdoe, Pansy. Não quis ferir sua sensibilidade.   
\- Oh, que tolice Draco. Sabe que não sou uma moça sensível.   
\- Então, por que ficou tão irritada? Eu apenas beijei sua mão. Cavalheiros costumam agir dessa forma.

Pansy sorriu.

\- Não comigo.  
\- Bem, agiriam se você desse um jeito nessas mechas rebeldes, como, por exemplo, prendê-las com uma fita. E, também, se não se comportasse como um garoto em todas as situações.  
\- É assim que você me vê? – Pansy se ergueu encarando-o.  
\- Sim - respondeu ele, sucinto.  
\- Viu? Como posso encontrar um marido, então? Oh, Draco, por favor case-se comigo! Nada poderia ser mais simples e acho que sua família entenderia e não colocaria empecilhos. Poderíamos contar a todos.  
\- Então não conhece minhas tias?   
\- Ou poderíamos nos casar em sigilo.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

\- Você está mesmo disposta a isso, não é? Mas está esquecendo que um divórcio, no meu caso, requereria uma autorização real.  
\- Oh, Deus, eu não havia pensado nisso... - Pansy levou as mãos ao rosto - Então estou perdida!  
\- Não necessariamente. Nunca considerou a possibilidade de encontrar um amor e casar-se? Sério Pansy. Estou decidido a encontrar um bom marido para você. Tenho certeza de que não vai achar o casamento assim tão detestável.  
\- Mas não terei liberdade para fazer o que quero.  
\- O homem certo poderá lhe conceder toda a liberdade que deseja.  
\- Acredita mesmo que isso seja possível?  
\- Claro que sim.  
\- Eu ainda quero fazer tantas coisas! Algumas das quais causariam palpitações até mesmo no mais forte dos homens. Diga-me se eu estiver errada. Permitiria que sua esposa viajasse para qualquer país sozinha, sem acompanhante e disposta a explorar tudo o que fosse possível?

Draco tentou imaginar a srta. Astoria em tal situação. A delicada e angelical criatura estremecia à mera menção de uma viagem pelo mar, quanto mais ficar sozinha em um país estranho.

\- Para ser honesto, nunca pensei muito sobre isso.  
\- Então, deixe-me fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta, mas de uma maneira diferente. Se eu fosse sua esposa, me permitiria tal liberdade?

Ele ficou muito sério por um minuto e depois sorriu.

\- Suponho que sim. Sei que isso a agradaria, que essa é sua natureza e que isso não seria uma ofensa porque suas intenções são meramente curiosas.  
\- Oh Draco, você me deixa confusa. Não acredito que me permitia fazer tal coisa. Do modo como estamos sempre brigando, provavelmente esse seria mais um motivo para um desentendimento. E se isso fosse mesmo verdade, só mostra o quanto seria o melhor para nós se nos casássemos.

Ele a estudou por alguns momentos, sem responder. Realmente, era raro o dia em que não discutiam. Mais rara ainda era a sensação de cumplicidade que os envolvia naquele momento.

\- Talvez seja pela situação que passamos - disse por fim. – Estamos sofrendo com a partida de meu pai. Além disso tem essa questão toda do testamento. Até que você se case, não posso assumir o controle de minha fortuna e cuidar dos negócios da família. Não pode imaginar como isso me irrita.  
\- Compreendo. Deve ser terrível ser tratado como uma criança em vez... bem, como um homem de vinte e seis anos. A despeito de seu motivo, aprecio o fato de não ter me atormentado. Acho que eu não aguentaria nesse momento.  
\- A verdade, Pansy, é que nunca a vi tão triste em toda minha vida. Devo confessar que não gosto de vê-la dessa maneira... Sinto muito.

Pansy deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

\- A culpa não é sua. Apenas, não consigo acreditar que seu pai pudesse ser tão cruel... logo comigo.

Dizendo isso, e antes que desabasse a chorar, pediu licença e saiu. Draco a chamou, com um tom de voz tão terno que só serviu para fazê-la segurar as saias e fugir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Pansy manteve distância de todos. Sabia que as senhoras da família cogitavam cortar-lhe os cabelos, afinar-lhe as sobrancelhas, dar-lhe lições de etiqueta e produzir-lhe um novo guarda-roupa.  
Durante a noite Pansy caminhava pelos imensos corredores da mansão. Durante o dia, passava a maior parte cavalgando. Chorara mais naqueles dias do que qualquer mulher por certo choraria durante toda uma existência e mais do que acreditara ser capaz de chorar. Sentia como se sua vida tivesse terminado e, com ela, seus sonhos. Mas não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser aceitar seu terrível destino e resignar-se com o fato de que em breve estaria nas mãos das tias de Draco para se tornar, finalmente, uma dama.  
Na manhã do sétimo dia após a leitura do testamento, Pansy se apresentou pela primeira vez na sala de café da manhã, onde a família inteira se encontrava reunida. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, seguidos de várias saudações enviadas em sua direção. Pansy estranhou a atitude das tias de Draco, que desviaram o olhar para o sobrinho e o fitaram como se esperassem que ele fizesse algum pronunciamento.  
Observou-o sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, até que o lorde falou finalmente:

\- Insisto que esperem até que Pansy tome o café-da-manhã.

Encantada com tanta compreensão, ela curvou os lábios num sorriso de gratidão. Por certo, Draco fora o motivo que impedira as tias de atormentá-la durante todos aqueles dias. Agora, restava-lhe apenas o prazer de tomar o último café-da-manhã em liberdade, antes que tudo mudasse.  
Oh, como a vida às vezes podia ser complicada! Enquanto se sentia a mais infeliz das criaturas sobre a face da Terra, três senhoras quase explodiam numa espécie de eufórica excitação, da qual ela era o principal motivo.  
Quando tomou o último gole de café lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Draco. O sorriso que ele lhe retribuiu era solidário e esperançoso. Ela também sorriu e virou-se para as tias de Draco.

\- Bem, por que perder mais tempo se preciso arrumar um marido?

Foi como se o céu tivesse aberto as portas e libertado mil pombas, tão espetacular foi o coro de exclamações que reverberou pelas paredes do aposento. Os homens que ali se encontravam, os maridos das tias de Draco e ele mesmo, foram banidos para Londres, deixando apenas as damas com a missão de transformar Pansy.  
De sua parte, sentia-se feliz por eles terem partido. Dessa forma, seus gritos de dor, quando lhe arrancaram os pelos das sobrancelhas, não poderiam ser ouvidos ecoando pelos corredores da mansão. Jamais imaginara ser possível existir tortura como aquela.  
Suas longas madeixas negras como a mais sombria noite foram escovadas e aparadas. Lady Eleanor quis cortá-las um pouco mais curtas, mas as outras não concordaram.  
Como se isso não fosse o bastante, quando a costureira chegou com um baú carregado dos mais diversos tecidos, Pansy fora obrigada a permanecer de pé por horas a fio. Durante aquele tempo ela foi medida, pesada e comprimida em um espartilho que lhe causou falta de ar.  
Parada em frente a tantas senhoras, especialmente quando o assunto era em torno de seus atributos físicos, sentia suas faces corarem. Nunca prestara muita atenção às suas formas, mas com aquele espartilho que lhe empinava os seios e os comprimia um contra o outro, percebeu que se tornavam tão avantajados que, ao olhar para baixo, ela não conseguia ver os próprios pés. 

Passadas mais algumas horas de tortura, Pansy foi para seu quarto. Ela foi em direção à cama, onde se atirou sobre o colchão e afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Quando por fim se ergueu, deparou-se com sua imagem no espelho e percebeu as mudanças que haviam feito nela. Ela não era a mesma Pansy Parkinson. Ela se perguntava agora se seus sonhos e planos haviam mudado, assim como sua aparencia. Ficou perdida em pensamentos até que lady Lestrange encontrou-a sentada no escuro, com as fitas dos cabelos arrancadas.

\- Está se sentindo bem? Sinto muito, querida, por termos tratado você como uma estátua, mas saiba que só queremos o seu bem.  
\- Eu sei, tia Bella.  
\- Providenciarei para que seu jantar seja servido aqui.   
\- Eu agradeço.

Naquela noite Pansy jantou recolhida, em companhia da Lady Lestrange, que lhe contara diversas histórias e fofocas da corte. Pansy se divertiu com tudo aquilo, esquecendo um pouco de sua miséria ao pensar nas das outras pessoas.

Na manhã seguinte, com o ânimo restabelecido, Pansy conseguiu ser mais paciente com os esforços renovados das tias de Draco para transformá-la numa dama refinada.

\- O que mais é necessário? - perguntou lady Lestrange.  
\- Ela caminha igual a um elefante - respondeu Jane.  
\- O que podemos fazer? - indagou lady Eleanor.

Pansy virou-se para as senhoras que lhe fizeram as críticas. Pelo visto, afinar as sobrancelhas e usar um espartilho não iria satisfazer aquelas mulheres. Caminhar era caminhar. Não fazia a menor ideia do que elas pretendiam. Então, sentou-se e aguardou. De repente, viu-se jogada de volta às mãos de lady Eleanor.

\- Venha, Pansy. Quero que tente isto. - Ela havia pegado alguns livros grossos e pesados na estante e instruiu sua pupila a caminhar pela sala equilibrando um deles na cabeça, as vezes dois. 

\- Está sentindo a rigidez de sua coluna?  
\- Sim.  
\- É como deve se sentir entrando em um salão.  
\- Tem certeza de que não estou parecendo uma vassoura? 

Lady Eleanor sorriu.

\- Não, está se saindo muito bem. Como se sente?  
\- Estranha, muito ereta.  
\- Então está dando certo – Comentou com satisfação a mulher. 

Pansy continuou caminhando de um lado para o outro e de repente ouviu o burburinho de vozes cessar.

\- Não posso acreditar - comentou Jane.   
\- Você conseguiu, Eleanor?  
\- Sim, de fato - disse Lestrange.  
\- Posso parar agora? - indagou Pansy, começando a sentir-se cansada.  
\- Não! - as senhoras responderam em uníssono.  
\- Não, até que suas costas se acostumem com a postura correta - explicou lady Eleanor.

Resignada, Pansy continuou caminhando muito ereta sem prestar muita atenção à conversa das irmãs, mas, ao ouvir que elas deliberavam sobre qual das mais recentes favoritas de lorde Draco receberia maiores atenções, desacelerou o passo.

\- Aposto em lady Astoria Greengrass - disse lady Jane.  
\- Oh, não – respondeu lady Eleanor. - Ela não fará nada pelas propriedades Malfoy.  
\- Pode não fazer pelas propriedades, mas acredito que fará por Draco. Ele está apaixonado pela moça. – retrucou lady Jane.  
\- Não, não está! - exclamou Bella calorosamente. - Você pensa assim porque é amiga pessoal da mãe dela. Qualquer um pode ver que ele está enamorado de lady Cho Chang e, afinal, qual homem não estaria? É sem dúvida a mais bonita de todas as moças que o rodeiam. Aposto cinco libras que Draco vai escolhê-la para sua noiva!  
\- Você vai perder - preconizou lady Eleanor. - Ele está destinado para lady Ginny Weasley.

A essa altura, Pansy estava contente por ter sido ignorada. Dessa forma, pôde colocar os livros sobre a mesa e descansar os pés em uma cadeira próxima, escutando a variedade de descrições sobre as candidatas ao coração de Draco.  
Das três, conhecia apenas lady Astoria, que era muito bonita e recatada, mas concordava com a opinião de lady Eleanor de que a moça não tinha nada na cabeça, mesmo que caminhasse como uma rainha. Então, foi com algum interesse que ouviu as mulheres falarem sobre Ginny Weasley, que, segundo elas, era muito bonita, ruiva e com olhos esverdeados. Quanto a Cho Chang, todas concordavam que era um pouco mais inteligente que lady Astoria, possuía extraordinários olhos azuis em traços orientais, mas gostava de ser a dona da verdade em todos os assuntos.  
Pansy reclinou-se para trás satisfeita. Todas as lições dos últimos dias foram completamente deixadas de lado. Porém, sua tranquilidade terminou quando lady Lestrange exclamou:

\- Pansy! Santo Deus! O que está fazendo?

Ela levantou-se depressa e mais uma vez pegou os livros, retomando seus exercícios de caminhada elegante. As damas continuaram entretidas em uma conversa sobre as fofocas da sociedade, até que passada uma hora, outro assunto distraiu-a de seus esforços para manter a coluna ereta.

\- Mas sábado é muito cedo! - exclamou Bella.  
\- Ela não tem muito tempo - lembrou lady Jane. - Deve casar-se antes do dia primeiro de fevereiro, o que significa que deve viajar para Londres o mais breve possível. Temos apenas três dias.

Pansy virou-se e entregou a bandeja a lady Lestrange.

\- Do que vocês estão falando?  
\- Eleanor deseja dar um sarau no sábado para que você possa praticar o que aprendeu. 

Caminhar em um salão de baile destituído de convidados era uma coisa. E caminhar em um salão de baile abarrotado de gente e ainda manter a dignidade, a postura e o comportamento era outra bem diferente.  
Pansy sorriu. Talvez estivesse aprendendo, talvez elas tivessem êxito em transformá-la em uma dama, mas ela conseguiria encontrar, antes do primeiro dia de fevereiro, um noivo que não a irritasse e nem se apoderasse de sua herança? Essa era a maior questão que afligia Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

\- Os cavalheiros estão chegando - anunciou lady Jane, com um sorriso que suavizava suas feições normalmente severas.  
Pansy sentiu um aperto no estômago. Seria a primeira vez que participaria de um evento social. Estava ansiosa. Toda vez que se olhava no espelho, Pansy se beliscava para se certificar de que a imagem refletida era ela mesma. Jamais pensara que pudesse parecer tão diferente, apenas pelo simples fato de ter cortado as pontas dos cabelos, afinado as sobrancelhas e estar usando uma maquiagem leve para deixar o rosto mais corado. Ah! Não podia esquecer o adorável vestido azul claro que lhe valorizava as formas.  
No início, Pansy relutara em aceitar as escolhas das tias de Draco, mas ago¬ra, sentada em frente ao espelho, tinha de admitir que jamais es¬tivera tão bem, tão diferente e tão bonita! Era um milagre, realmente! Lady Eleanor, lady Jane e Lady Bella realizaram um verdadeiro milagre nela. O que Draco pensaria dela? Esperava que ele não fizesse piadas de sua tentativa de ser uma dama. Na verdade, esperava que ele chegasse a tempo. Tinha chovido muito durante a noite e ela não tinha certeza se ele chegaria a tempo.

\- Podemos nos transferir para a sala de estar? - sugeriu lady Jane. - Suponho que os cavalheiros se juntarão a nós assim que puderem.

Pansy se ergueu da cadeira, alisou a seda azul do vestido e deu um puxão final nas luvas pretas. Sentia-se estranha, como se pela primeira vez na vida fizesse parte da sociedade na qual nas¬cera. E havia um sentimento de conforto naquela sensação, que a agradava e surpreendia ao mesmo tempo. Ela não conseguia explicar.  
Alguns minutos depois, sentou-se ao lado das tias de Draco em um dos confortáveis aposentos da mansão, a sala de estar verde, como era conhecida, e que era a sua favorita. Passara muitas horas felizes com lorde Malfoy naquele cômodo. Que saudade sentia dele! O que diria Lorde Malfoy se a visse assim transformada?  
A constatação de que sua mudança de aparência era tão pro¬funda fez Pansy sentir uma onda de temor. Aquela não era a vida que escolhera para si. Não pertencia àquele mundo. Ela tinha se deixado conduzir. Se fosse uma pessoa mais determinada, simplesmente teria virado as costas à sua herança e se lançado no mundo. Porém, não se sentia capaz de tomar tal resolução. O mundo era um lugar impiedoso para mulheres, ainda mais sozinha e sem posses. Teria que se conformar e fazer o melhor possível com essa situação. Se Draco ao menos concordasse em se casar com ela, tudo seria mais fácil. Pensativa como estava, Pansy não viu quando o loiro chegou.  
Draco foi o primeiro dos cavalheiros a entrar na sala de estar. Sua expressão era bastante agradável, amigável mesmo, mas quando seu olhar pousou em Pansy, empalideceu e exclamou:

\- Meu Deus! - Cruzando a sala na direção dela, perguntou: - Isto é possível? É você mesma, Pansy?

Ela se curvou em uma rápida e graciosa reverência e se ergueu em seguida.

\- Srta. Parkinson, a seu dispor, milorde.

O conde a encarou durante algum tempo.

\- Sempre achei, ou pelo menos, sempre acreditei que você poderia se transformar em uma joia rara. Está de parabéns por isso. Realmente Pansy, sua mudança foi impressionante! – Disse um Draco visivelmente admirado.  
\- Eu não fiz nada. Deve oferecer seus elogios às suas tias que se empenharam durante toda a semana para me deixar apresentável.  
\- E você está - respondeu ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Até mesmo...o modo como caminha.  
\- Elas me fizeram carregar livros na cabeça para aprender a me equilibrar corretamente. – Pansy confidenciou sorrindo.

Draco sorriu em resposta e, naquele momento, quando as feições bonitas se suavizaram, Pansy sentiu a respiração presa na garganta. Santo Deus! Perdera a conta de quantas vezes o vira ao longo de sua existência. Então, por que se sentia daquele modo?  
Por alguns instantes, seus olhares se sustentaram e as estranhas sensações voltaram a incomodá-la. Sentia um aperto no estômago e os joelhos trêmulos pareciam não aguentar o peso de seu corpo. O que aquilo significava? É claro que a ideia, por mais absurda que fosse, de que poderia estar suscetível ao charme e à masculinidade de Draco, a afetou, e Pansy começou a rir com vontade até perceber o olhar de cansaço que todas as tias de Draco lhe dirigiam. Depressa, recuperou a compostura e limitou-se apenas a curvar os lábios num sorriso.

\- Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar o riso. É esse o seu olhar sedutor que conquista tantas damas? - perguntou com uma pitada de inocência.   
\- O meu o quê?  
\- Draco! - interferiu lady Lestrange, chamando-o. - Esta¬mos tentando mostrar à nossa querida Pansy como deve se comportar.

Mas o nobre reverteu sua atenção de volta a Pansy.

\- O meu o quê?  
\- Você sabe muito bem a que estou me referindo. O seu famoso olhar sedutor faz enorme sucesso entre as damas da alta sociedade.  
\- Ora, ora - respondeu o conde, com um trejeito familiar nos lábios. - Vejo que minhas tias a prepararam muito bem. Ouvi-la falar das mulheres da alta sociedade com tamanha intimidade é algo que jamais imaginei que fosse acontecer. Não só a felicito, como também a aplaudo.

Pansy fechou as mãos sobre o peito como vira lady Astoria fazer uma dezena de vezes.

\- Eu o ofendi, milorde? - perguntou com um olhar provocante.

Draco não respondeu. Em vez disso, emitiu um som de enfado e afastou-se. Porém, seus pensamentos permaneceram fixos nela. Pansy sempre tivera o poder de irritá-lo, mas naquela ocasião em particular não o ofendera, exceto talvez pela alusão ridícula ao seu modo de olhar.  
Observou-a mover-se pela sala e se dirigir ao piano com uma elegância recentemente adquirida. Aquela simples imagem causou uma forte pressão em seu peito. Então, um terrível pensamento apoderou-se de sua mente: aquela seria a reação de todos os cavalheiros que a contemplassem daquele dia em diante, todos veriam Pansy como a beleza que ela é. Draco ficou confuso, deveria ficar contente por tal constatação, mas, embora sem saber exatamente o porquê, repudiou a ideia.  
Ele desaprovou a aparência relaxada dela durante todos aqueles anos, mas pelo menos ela era autêntica, muito diferente das damas afetadas que ele conhecia. Depois de uma temporada em Londres, sob os olhares de admiração e galanteios dos melhores partidos da sociedade, viraria a cabeça completamente. Sem dúvida, se tornaria orgulhosa, talvez até mesmo arrogante, como tantas outras beldades.  
Não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Pansy encontrava-se sob sua custódia agora. Até certo ponto, sentia-se responsável por ela. De repente, lamentou que seus caminhos fossem se separar no começo de fevereiro. Ela se casaria e por certo se mudaria para outra cidade a fim de começar uma vida nova como esposa e mãe.   
Depois de algumas voltas no salão, Pansy deixou seu olhar vagar para Draco e observou que ele a contemplava de maneira penetrante outra vez. E o mais estranho era que aquele olhar lhe causava um efeito inexplicável, algo que não podia entender, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e um calor intenso espalhar-se por todo seu corpo.  
Uma espécie de arquejo estrangulado a fez virar-se, assim como as damas ao redor, em direção ao som esquisito. Ficou surpresa ao ver Tom Riddle, quase tão branco quanto uma vela de cera, encarando-a com os olhos escuros arregalados no rosto magro.

\- Santo Deus! É você mesma, prima? - perguntou, espantado.

Pansy não pôde evitar o riso, embora tivesse de admitir que o rapaz parecia a ponto de desfalecer.

\- Sim. Sou eu mesma.

Ele forçou um sorriso.

\- Mas... está tão bela! Que milagre suas benfeitoras operaram em apenas uma semana!

O comentário não era nenhum elogio, pensou Pansy, limitando-se a acenar educadamente, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. Nesse momento o jantar foi anunciado.  
Pansy caminhou até a sala de janta e sentou-se, rodeada por diversos jovens com quem ela era acostumada a caçar e pescar desde criança. Comida e bebida de qualidade foram servidas e todos os presentes teceram elogios a refeição. Pansy percebeu que os jovens não tiravam os olhos delas. Mas, dessa vez, os rapazes a olhavam de modo diferente.  
As atenções recebidas, com o qual ela não estava acostumada, continuou mesmo após o jantar. Em pleno sarau, Pansy viu-se cercada pelos mesmos jovens cavalheiros. Ela se abanou com o leque e sorriu, conforme as instruções de lady Eleanor, mas não sabia se se sentia lisonjeada ou repugnada, ao ver como homens feitos, experientes e destemidos, podiam ser afetados por um simples sorriso, um piscar de olhos e um agitar de leque. Realmente, era ridículo!  
Cansada daquele teatro, ela se ergueu abruptamente, e sem dizer uma palavra educada, abandou o grupo de rapazes, caminhando para as portas de saída que davam para um dos jardins. Ela teria continuado andando se lady Eleanor não interviesse, pedindo licença aos cavalheiros e levando-a, pelo cotovelo, para um canto afastado.

\- Lady Parkinson! - repreendeu num tom severo. – Você precisa ser mais polida, não pode simplesmente sair assim!  
\- Oh, eu nem posso mais tomar ar? – sussurrou.  
\- Basta de tolice! - ordenou lady Eleanor. - Ou não deixarei que a levem para a temporada em Londres.

Aquelas palavras, aliadas à aspereza do tom de voz, causaram-¬lhe um forte impacto. Não compreendia por que lady Eleanor estava tão inflexível. Afinal, tratava-se apenas de um sarau na casa de Draco e não um baile entre convidados ilustres em Londres.

\- Deseja que sua reputação a preceda, lady Parkinson? Londres é um lugar feroz e competitivo, onde muitas mães estão à caça de um marido para suas filhas, e que ficarão felizes em ver sua imagem destruída. Acredite-me quando digo que estarão prontas para o ataque e felizes em neglígenciá-la nos próximos eventos, até que não seja mais bem-vinda nas altas rodas.  
\- Peço que me perdoe. Não havia pensado nisso.  
\- Muito bem. - Lady Eleanor virou-se e acenou para Draco que imediatamente cruzou o aposento para se unir a elas. - Cuide de lady Parkinson. Se for capaz, faça-a comportar-se de maneira correta o restante da noite. Não admito que todo o trabalho que tivemos e nosso empenho para torná-la uma dama apresentável em Londres seja arruinado.

Pansy desviou o olhar de Draco e observou Ginny Weasley, que era uma das favoritas de Draco, com quem ele vinha flertando longamente. A jovem era esbelta, possuía expressivos olhos verdes e usava os cachos ruivos presos no alto da cabeça por belas fitas de veludo.  
Ignorando Draco, Pansy caminhou alguns passos, aproximou-se da janela e fitou a escuridão da noite. Muito pouco era visível além do feixe de luz refletido através das vidraças da mansão. Ao perceber que Draco a seguiu, disse em voz baixa:

\- Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. De fato, não deveria. Farei mil asneiras antes da primeira semana findar. Não posso ir a Londres.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, então falou num tom jovial:

\- Vou gostar de ver, Pansy! Ora, se vou. Acredito que isso irá compensar pelo menos alguns pontos na contagem de seus atos miseráveis ao longo dos últimos vinte anos.  
\- Não tenho nada para compensar, já que você sempre superou meus atos miseráveis, como você mesmo disse. - Replicou ela.  
\- Oh, eu não fiz tal coisa.  
\- Não? E quando me derrubou de meu cavalo e me jogou no rio?  
\- Ah, isso... Mas foi porque você pegou a minha sela recém¬ comprada e a usou, sem ao menos me deixar estreá-la.  
\- Essa é a questão. Você nunca ficou em desvantagem. Sempre me fez pagar por minhas más ações. Bem, mas agora suponho que estamos quites.  
\- O que não parece ser muito divertido, não é?

Pansy esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. De repente, percebeu o quanto estava infeliz pela expectativa de ir para Londres e mostrar a todos que era uma dama. Se seu querido lorde Malfoy não tivesse feito aquilo com ela, àquela hora estaria traçando todo o roteiro de viagem que seguiria em algum país mundo afora.

\- Vamos lá, Pansy - sussurrou Draco. - Estava bem melhor antes, não deixando transparecer seus sentimentos e educando suas maneiras. Agora está com uma expressão de quem deseja afundar na terra e nunca mais ser vista.  
\- E afundaria, se isso significasse não ter que ir para Londres.  
\- Bem, sempre lhe resta a alternativa de renunciar à sua fortuna e deixá-la para Riddle.

Pansy olhou na direção do primo distante, que se encontrava sentado em um canto da sala com os joelhos elegantemente cruzados.

\- Ele está mesmo endividado como ouvi dizer?  
\- Acho que sim. Está vivendo na expectativa.  
\- Na expectativa de quê? Que eu me encarregue de pagar as dívidas dele?  
\- Talvez... Entretanto, ele não a conhece, não é?  
\- Não! - declarou, dando à voz toda a firmeza de que era capaz.  
\- Então, faça tudo para não perder sua fortuna. Principalmente, não dê motivos para alimentar os mexericos.  
\- Tentarei me comportar melhor o resto da noite. Não precisa ficar me vigiando. Eu prometo.

Draco a fitou por alguns instantes e desviou o olhar para lady Ginny, que estava rindo e conversando com Neville Longbotton. 

\- Vá para junto dela. Pode confiar em mim agora. Na realidade, pretendo fazer a vontade de suas tias e tocar piano para todos vocês.  
\- Excelente! Sempre apreciei seus dotes ao piano. E estou sendo sincero, Pansy. Você tem talento. - Dizendo isso, Draco se inclinou em sinal de respeito, virou-se e caminhou na direção de lady Ginny Weasley.

Atônita com o elogio, Pansy ficou olhando-o afastar-se. Nisso ela observou que embora tenha sorrido ao ver o nobre se aproximar, lady Ginny aparentava estar cautelosa e sempre mal-humorada. Era a primeira vez que Pansy a via e não ficara muito bem impressionada. A moça parecia ter as mesmas intenções de lady Astoria, no que se referia à fortuna e à posição social do sétimo conde Malfoy.  
Ao ver a beldade estender a mão e puxá-lo de modo muito íntimo, Pansy se irritou, embora não soubesse bem o porquê. Com as emoções à flor da pele, virou-se e acelerou os passos até o piano. Ao sentar-se diante do instrumento, fez uma pausa enquanto respirava para se acalmar. Tal ação não deu certo, uma vez que ela olhou outra vez para Draco e viu que esboçava um sorriso radiante lady Ginny.   
De repente, todo o ressentimento contido, por estar sendo forçada a tomar um rumo que não desejava para sua vida, aflorou. Sentiu-se furiosa por ter que abdicar de seus planos por conta das malditas condições impostas à sua herança, enquanto Draco não precisaria fazer nada além do que fora criado para: casar e ter um herdeiro.   
Pansy pousou os dedos sobre as teclas de marfim e pressionou-as com tanta veemência que todos em volta ficaram no mais completo silêncio. Tocou Mozart com tamanha agilidade e rapidez que quando a sonata terminou, seu desempenho recebeu esfuziantes aplausos, mas sua raiva não havia arrefecido. Curvou-se, agradeceu várias vezes e escapou tão depressa quanto possível, expressando sua necessidade de se retirar por algum tempo. Quando se deu conta estava a caminho dos estábulos.   
Um jovem cavalariço selava o cavalo para ela quando Draco apareceu.

\- Pansy! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Pansy percebeu que não dispunha de tempo para esperar o rapaz selar o cavalo. Draco poderia facilmente impedi-la. Então, segurou as rédeas e através da larga experiência de uma mulher que vivera sua vida inteira em meio àqueles animais, ergueu a saia até os joelhos e montou o cavalo com agilidade.   
Dois minutos depois, o ar frio da noite a envolveu. Ouviu Draco chamá-la, até a voz dele ficar distante ecoando pelas colinas. Alguns metros à frente, sentiu as faces úmidas e só quando as luzes da mansão Malfoy desapareceram na escuridão, percebeu que estava chorando.

Draco ficara para trás, sentindo uma tristeza profunda enquanto a via se distanciar. Sabia que Pansy, assim como ele, estava infeliz com a vida futura que se delineava para ambos. Lamentava não poder fazer nada para mudar isso ou amenizar a situação.

\- O que houve, Draco? - perguntou lady Lestrange, cruzando o pátio para se unir a ele. - Onde ela foi?  
\- Venha, tia, vamos voltar ao sarau. – Draco passou um braço pelos ombros da tia enquanto a conduzia para dentro.  
\- Mas o que diremos aos convidados? Não podemos dizer que ela foi cavalgar no meio da noite.  
\- Não, não podemos. Suponho que teremos que dizer simples¬mente que ela estava com dor de cabeça e foi se deitar.  
\- Oh, sim, muito bem pensado, Draco. Uma mulher sempre pode recorrer à dor de cabeça para escapar dos escândalos.

Ambos voltaram para dentro da mansão e para o sarau.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Dois dias mais tarde, Pansy descia lentamente os degraus de mármore da ampla escadaria. Parecia que estava sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Não podia acreditar que estava deixando a mansão, talvez para nunca mais retornar ao lugar onde passara a infância e fora a única casa que tivera de fato.   
Quando chegou ao pátio, sentiu um vento fresco que trazia cheiro da chuva que se aproximava. Os criados se movimentavam para lá e para cá entre três carruagens, arrumando os pertences dos viajantes. Uma viagem para Londres sempre significara um evento importante. Ela vira várias vezes as tias de Draco e o finado conde se preparando para algo assim, cheios de alegria e empolgação.  
Era estranho pensar que ela jamais desejara ir à Londres antes. E mais estranho ainda era pensar que ele precisava ir agora, e mesmo queria, em busca de um noivo. Sua partida estava sendo muito diferente do que havia planejado em toda a sua vida. Sempre se imaginara deixando a mansão Malfoy apenas para iniciar suas viagens pelo mundo. Estava assim, perdida em pensamentos, quando lady Lestrange a chamou:

\- Pansy, minha querida, você se lembrou de pegar um lenço e seus sais de cheiro?  
\- Sim, tia Bella.  
\- Erga-se! Está se inclinando outra vez.

Ela endireitou os ombros e comprimiu o estômago como lhe fora ensinado em suas lições durante a semana. Lady Bella assentiu satisfeita e caminhou rumo ao interior da Mansão. Ao mesmo tempo, fez uma careta.

\- Por que dessa careta, Pansy? - A voz de Draco interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

Pansy virou-se para fitá-lo e por um longo momento esqueceu-se do mundo ao redor, admirando apenas a beleza e a perfeição daquela figura aristocrática. Uma leve vertigem pareceu acompanhar sua avaliação e só com muito esforço foi capaz de responder à sua pergunta.

\- É a tia Bella. Desde ontem sente-se na obrigação de cuidar de mim e não me dá um minuto de sossego.  
\- Isso não é tão ruim assim - disse ele, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
\- É mesmo? - Agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para um canto afastado - Sua tia tem me bombardeado com conselhos, como o que ela me disse logo após o café da manhã, que eu devia ser cautelosa com o assédio dos cavalheiros, já que é provável que tentem roubar-me um beijo na primeira oportunidade.  
\- O quê? - perguntou Draco, esboçando um largo sorriso de deboche.   
\- Sim, foi exatamente isso que ela disse. Então, sinto-me compelida a lhe perguntar se isso é verdade. Acha mesmo que algum cavalheiro vá querer beijar-me?  
\- Receio que seja... quase verdade. Talvez deva lhe dar alguns conselhos eu mesmo.  
\- Não, imploro que não o faça! Já ouvi mais conselhos esta última semana do que meu cérebro é capaz de aguentar.  
\- Eu imaginei. Minhas tias são incansáveis. Mas diga-me, sente-se preparada para a temporada em Londres? 

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Não, mas preciso ir... Aceitei o meu destino... Não aprecio muito a ideia de partir, como é do seu conhecimento.  
\- É melhor assim Pansy.  
\- Sabe Draco, esse assunto está me atormentando desde o café-da-manhã. Você sabe que não tenho nenhuma experiência. E... bem, lembro-me muito bem de uma vez, quando eu era muito jovem, que pedi que você me beijasse e você prometeu que me beijaria.

Os olhos cinzentos dele se estreitaram ao fitá-la. Pansy encarou o olhar dele cheia de coragem. Tinha chegado até ali, não iria desistir agora.

\- Ei, espere! - disse o loiro sorrindo mais uma vez. - Não está me pedindo que a beije agora, está?  
\- Bem... na verdade estou sim. Você não nutre nenhum sentimento especial por mim, nem eu por você. Logo seria perfeito e não custaria nada. Não quero que os cavalheiros que vão me cortejar percebam que eu nunca beijei ninguém. Sei que isso pode parecer ridículo, mas nunca dei atenção a esses assuntos como deveria e agora, de repente, me deparo com a obrigação de arrumar um ma¬rido em apenas uns meses. E se eu não souber o que fazer, se for ruim e isso arruinar todas as minhas chances?   
\- Pobre Pansy - lamentou, deixando escapar um suspiro pesa¬roso. - Pretendia estar a caminho do mar e, em vez disso, vai para Londres arrumar um marido. Claro que eu a beijarei. Afinal de contas, promessa é promessa.  
\- Então você se lembra?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim.  
\- Excelente! - exclamou ela, lançando o gorro que usava para o lado, como se fosse um velho brinquedo.

Draco sorriu ao recordar que Pansy não tinha mais que nove ou dez anos, e ele devia estar com catorze. Ela o surpreendera conversando com um de seus amigos de escola enquanto contava que roubara um beijo de uma jovem. Quando seu amigo foi embora, em vez de o censurar, ela lhe pedira um beijo. Draco ficara ao mesmo tempo chocado e movido por aquela atitude inesperada. Perguntara-lhe o porquê e ela lhe respondera:

\- Porque o conheço muito bem e gostaria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém conhecido.

Enternecido, Draco pensou um pouco e acabou prometendo fazer-lhe a vontade, mas não antes de ela, pelo menos, completar dezoito anos. 

Ele sorriu, imaginando que não haveria nada melhor do que atender aquele pedido agora, visto o quão bonita e elegante ela estava. Isso o recordou que possivelmente teria dificuldades em manter a casa livre de pretendentes indesejáveis ou interessados na fortuna de Pansy.

Pansy permaneceu imóvel, esperando que ele lhe depositas¬se um leve beijo nos lábios. Porém, não estava preparada para as sensações que a dominaram quando o conde se aproximou e estreitou-a nos braços delicadamente, exibindo toda a sua vasta experiência com as mulheres.

\- Oh... - murmurou, paralisada.

Draco se apoderou dos lábios dela em seguida e ela se abandonou as sensações daquele interlúdio. À primeira sensação de pressão, a mente de Pansy ainda se encontrava bastante alerta e pôde enumerar as várias qualidades do que estava experimentando. A boca de Draco era macia e úmida, mas não de um modo desagradável. Os braços fortes a seguravam com firmeza e ela podia sentir o tórax musculoso pressionando-lhe os seios. Ele cheirava a loção de barba.  
Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Sentiu-se tonta e inebriada. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar completamente. Em vez disso, como se os céus se abrissem, transportou-se a um maravilhoso mundo de doçura e encantamento, que em seguida deram lugar ao calor e de repente ela sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas, despertando-lhe para a existência de um sentimento inesperado e jamais experimentado antes.  
Quanto tempo o beijo durou, não soube dizer, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Quando Draco se afastou, havia uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas. Pansy piscou, várias vezes, tentando enxergá-lo como ele sempre fora, somente o seu adversário em inúmeras discussões. Porém, não foi capaz. Algo parecia ter mudado, talvez para sempre. Mas o quê?

\- É sempre assim? - perguntou, num fio de voz.

A cabeça dele se moveu lentamente de um lado para o outro. O conde parecia tão aturdido quanto ela. 

\- Não? - perguntou outra vez.   
\- Não, nem sempre.  
\- Só às vezes?  
\- Acho que sim.  
\- Bem - disse ela, suspirando fundo. - Eu gostaria de beijar mais.

Draco não podia acreditar que ela tenha dito tal coisa. O simples pensamento de ver outros homens tomando Pansy nos braços e beijando-a do modo como ele a beijou o perturbou a ponto de sentir vontade de trancá-la em um quarto e esperar que ela amadurecesse mais, digamos uns... trinta ou quarenta anos!  
Para ser franco, quando ela lhe perguntara se beijar era sempre igual, não fora totalmente sincero. Em toda sua vida jamais sentira emoção semelhante, como se tivesse sido transportado para outra dimensão ao beijar uma mulher. Subitamente lembrou-se do dia em que a abraçara nos estábulos para confortá-la e percebeu como aquele corpo feminino se ajustava ao dele com perfeição. Era assim que descreveria o beijo que trocaram minutos antes, perfeito! Mas como isso seria possível se era apenas Pansy que havia beijado e não uma de suas favoritas?  
Não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Sentia o coração apertado outra vez com a mesma intensidade com que havia sido capturado ao chegar de viagem dias atrás e vê-la tão transformada. Essa seria a resposta para tantas dúvidas? Tê-la beijado fora tão extraordinário porque Pansy estava mudada?  
Draco ainda a segurava nos braços, então, começou a libertá-la lentamente. Pansy endireitou os ombros.

\- Bem, depois dessa experiência, pretendo arrumar uma dúzia de namorados e beijá-los todos. Talvez até escolha meu futuro marido baseada em sua habilidade de saber beijar. Oh, Draco, eu adorei!  
-Pansy Parkinson! - esbravejou ele - Prometa-me ago¬ra mesmo que não fará tal coisa! Não pode sair por aí encorajando os homens a beijá-la. Sua reputação em questão de semanas estaria totalmente arruinada e nenhum cavalheiro que se preze pensaria em desposá-la.  
\- Então é isso que estou procurando? Um cavalheiro que se preze?  
\- Claro que sim! Agora pare de falar tolices. Você tem que se comportar e esperar ser dignamente cortejada.

Pansy alcançou o gorro do chão e sacudiu-o, colocando de volta na cabeça. Es¬tava feliz por suas palavras o terem feito voltar a ser como era com ela, mandão e implicante. Não sabia explicar o que acontecera quando o beijara, apenas que, enquanto o nobre a mantinha cativa em seus braços, desejara permanecer lá para sempre, algo que nunca poderia acontecer, afinal, Draco a menosprezava e não se casaria com ela. 

\- Prometa-me que não vai se comportar de maneira tão incorreta - ordenou Draco pela segunda vez.  
\- Está bem. Prometo ser cuidadosa e discreta e só beijarei os cavalheiros os quais acredito que poderão me servir como marido.

Draco a encarou e fez uma careta.

\- Muito bem. Fico satisfeito em ouvi-la falar assim.   
\- Oh, acredito que sim.  
\- Não pense nem por um momento, minha querida, que eu não a estarei vigiando.  
\- Oh, Draco, agora você está começando a falar igual a tia Bella e eu não preciso disso - com essas palavras, ela encaminhou para o hall.

Ele ficou ali parado, observando-a. Embora Pansy tivesse mudado fisicamente, ela ainda tinha a mesma personalidade. Continuava teimosa, voluntariosa e uma estouvada que agia por impulso. O mais estranho, porém, foi que ele gostou de beijá-la e, inclusive, queria fazer aquilo novamente. Pansy sempre estivera anos-luz da imagem que ele fazia de uma dama. Não se assemelhava em nada a lady Astoria ou lady Ginny e tampouco chegava aos pés da elegante e cortês lady Cho Chang. Essas eram as suas favoritas, as que teriam chance de se tornar a próxima condessa de Malfoy. Jovens que representavam, cada uma a seu modo, a verdadeira noção de refinamento e feminilidade. Pansy não era nada comparada a elas. Mas agora...  
Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando seu criado se uniu a ele, entregando-lhe o chapéu e as luvas.

\- Obrigado, Dobby. Estamos quase prontos?  
\- Sim, milorde. - O lacaio se curvou respeitosamente e se afastou para supervisionar o armazenamento das bagagens.

Pansy se dirigira a seu quarto, precisava dizer um último adeus aos aposentos em que passara a maior parte da vida e fingir por alguns mo¬mentos que nada havia mudado. Deu uma olhada ao redor do belo quarto decorado em tons de azul floral e sentiu as lágrimas lhe inundarem os olhos. Como desejava continuar vivendo naquele espaço que lhe trazia recordações tão agradáveis!

\- Adeus - despediu-se em voz alta.

Naquele simples adeus, veio-lhe a certeza de que tudo mudara realmente. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser abraçar o futuro da melhor maneira possível.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Uma vez em Londres, Pansy logo percebeu que a atitude da querida lady Bella, que mais parecia um cachorro a vigiar um osso, era de fato necessária. No momento em que colocou os pés na extraordinária residência de lorde Malfoy, suas lições de boas maneiras foram retomadas com o rigor de um exército. De modo particular, familiarizou-se bem com um dos instrutores de dança mais talentosos da alta sociedade, monsieur Dubois, a quem lady Lestrange contratou não só para ensiná-la a dançar, mas também para aprimorar sua educação na arte de saber comportar-se adequadamente.  
No quarto dia após a chegada, lady Lestrange entrou no salão de baile, no qual Pansy praticava alguns passos sozinha e anunciou sua intenção de fazer uma visita importante naquela tarde, novamente sem a sua companhia. Ao ser indagada sobre a natureza da visita, a velha senhora limitou-se a sorrir, recusando-se a responder.  
\- Você saberá em breve. Sua postura está melhorando, tenho que admitir, mas por que sua mão esquerda tomba toda vez que faz as voltas?  
\- Não tomba! - replicou convicta. Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, estava farta de receber tantas críticas.  
\- Está bem, não há necessidade de ficar aborrecida. Voltarei a tempo do jantar. Oh, minha querida, se você conseguisse aprender a não sorver a sopa... - com essas palavras Bella girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

Frustrada, Pansy bateu os pés várias vezes no piso. Então, num impulso, ergueu os braços e executou uma estrelinha.

\- Espero que não pretenda exibir-se dessa maneira no próximo baile - a voz grave de Draco reverberou pelo salão.

Rubra de vergonha, ela ergueu as mãos e cobriu o rosto, mas não pôde conter o riso.

\- Eu não teria feito isso se sua tia não me perturbasse tanto.  
\- Venho percebendo que ultimamente tem estado de péssimo humor.  
\- E por que não estaria? - respondeu irritada. - Estou em Londres há quase uma semana preparando-me para arranjar um marido e tudo que tenho feito é permanecer presa em sua adorável casa, aprendendo uma dança após a outra!  
\- Eu pensei nisso. Então, vim lhe propor um pouco de diversão. Gostaria de dar um passeio pelos Jardins de Kensington?  
\- Oh, Draco, eu adoraria! Esta manhã, quando vi o dia lindo que estava fazendo, eu...  
\- Exatamente como imaginei! - ecoou a voz de lady Lestrange junto à entrada do salão. - Draco, o que está pensando? Ficou louco! Se a leva agora e ela ofende uma de nossas anfitriãs, em um encontro que pode ocorrer quando menos esperamos, tudo estará perdido. Nossa presença em Londres já é meio suspeita devido ao recente falecimento de seu pai, se os modos dela não forem impecáveis, receio que seremos evitados nos próximos eventos sociais. O que faremos, então?

Pansy pôs uma mão no braço de Draco.

-Oh, não lhe dê ouvidos! Eu lhe imploro. Leve-me aos jardins. Por favor!

O conde virou-se e esboçou aquele sorriso lindo e sensual que era sua marca registrada.

\- Neste caso, pensando bem, temo que deva me curvar à sabedoria de minha tia.   
\- Não! - protestou Pansy num tom contrariado.  
\- Por enquanto nada de passeios - repreendeu-a o nobre. - E aproveito a oportunidade para lembrá-la de que uma dama sempre responde com graça e dignidade.  
\- Oh, não me aborreça seu... tolo miserável!

Ao ouvi-la falar daquele modo grosseiro, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, girou nos calcanhares e deixou o salão.  
Lady Lestrange ficou horrorizada ao ver sua pupila perder a paciência tão facilmente e repreendeu-a.

\- Mas era apenas Draco - Defendeu-se Pansy, com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.  
\- Sim, minha querida. Mas o que me deixa apreensiva é que você nunca consiga se libertar dessa impulsividade e em um de¬terminado momento, no meio de um baile ou um sarau, esqueça tudo que aprendeu e fale como se tivesse sido criada nos estábulos em vez da casa do conde Malfoy, entendeu?  
\- Eu não seria tão tola assim!

A senhora não respondeu.

\- Lady Bella, preciso apenas de um marido, não de todas essas lições. Por que não arranja um cavalheiro perfeito e adorável para mim? Traga-o para casa e eu me casarei com ele. Pense no tempo que economizaríamos.

Aquela sugestão fez lady Lestrange menear a cabeça.

\- Em hipótese alguma. Temos que dar uma chance ao cupido. Não deseja encontrar um amor de verdade?  
\- Amor? - Pansy pôs-se a rir. - Não tenho o menor interesse em me apaixonar. Dê-me minha herança para que eu possa conhecer o mundo e os desejos de meu coração seriam satisfeitos. Isso é o que eu quero, na realidade.

Lady Lestrange lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação e em seguida saiu, deixando-a sozinha no salão de baile.

Naquela noite, Pansy tomou a sopa de tartaruga tão educadamente quanto possível, sob o olhar atento de lady Lestrange, que discutia com Draco sobre as futuras festas e bailes. Contudo, havia algo fora do estilo habitual no comportamento da velha dama. Jamais vira aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos castanhos de Bella, como se tentasse esconder um enorme segredo.  
Por fim, depois de alguns instantes, resolveu interromper a conversa dos dois.

\- Então, tia Bella, diga-me se estou ingerindo minha sopa corretamente.  
\- Sim, querida, suponho que está. Agora, Draco, como eu estava lhe dizendo, acho que seria melhor se protelássemos nossa primeira aparição em um baile, até pelo menos uma quinzena.  
\- Lady Bella, estou sentada de maneira adequada? - interrompeu ela mais uma vez.

Lady Lestrange virou-se, examinou-a por alguns instantes e franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, querida. Está fazendo uma melhora excelente a cada dia. Agora deixe-me resolver alguns assuntos com Draco.

Ela não emitiu resposta, mas recomeçou a tomar a sopa, fazendo uma série de pequenos ruídos a cada colherada, até Draco e lady Lestrange se virarem e a encararem.

\- Pansy, qual é o problema? - perguntou lady Bella. - Está fazendo isso para me aborrecer? Pois devo lhe dizer que está alcançando seu objetivo.  
\- Apenas quero saber o que você está escondendo. E não deixarei de sorver a sopa dessa maneira até que me conte.   
\- Pansy, sinceramente! - bradou Draco, com um olhar repreensivo. - Sua conduta está passando dos limites. Acho que deve um pedido de desculpas a tia Bella.  
\- Devo? - respondeu ela num tom provocante. Então, ergueu-se e caminhou até a cadeira onde lady Lestrange se encontrava confortavelmente instalada.   
\- Minha querida tia Bella, sei que está ocultando algum tipo de segredo ou notícia que eu apostaria metade da minha fortuna que tem algo a ver comigo.

Ao perceber que fora descoberta, lady Lestrange começou a falar:

\- Muito bem. Você descobriu! Oh, minha querida! É mais do que eu esperava conseguir! Não vai acreditar quando eu lhe disser o que aconteceu. Como vocês dois sabem, desde que cheguei tenho entrado em contato com as nossas mais famosas anfitriãs e hoje fiz uma visita a lady Rosier. Pansy, é a glória! Você não pode imaginar! Ela concordou em recebê-la amanhã e, se a aprovar, irá persuadir uma das patronesses do clube Almack a lhe conceder um título anual. O que acha disso?  
Pansy sabia perfeitamente que não havia exigência mais necessária para o sucesso de uma jovem em Londres do que receber os títulos do Almack. 

\- Então, era isso que estava fazendo por mim todas as tardes? Fazendo campanha?  
\- Sim - respondeu lady Lestrange.  
\- Você é muito bondosa e peço-lhe que me desculpe mil vezes por ter sido tão estúpida!

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios de lady Lestrange. 

\- Foi uma verdadeira vitória!  
\- Então, conte-me a história toda desde o início.

Perdido em pensamentos, Draco observou Pansy acomodar-se ao lado de lady Lestrange, a uma boa distância da sua sopa de tartaruga e prestar a atenção ao relato da tia dele. Com um cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, o olhar fixo na face de lady Bella, ouvia o que logo provou ser um recital prolongado de idas e vindas e dificuldades com essa ou aquela anfitriã. Aquele assunto já estava pondo à prova a paciência de seus próprios ouvidos e a intuição lhe dizia que também não devia ser diferente com Pansy. Mas, por outro lado, ela parecia bastante envolvida, com uma expressão de profunda curiosidade.

\- Foi um triunfo, realmente, titia! - disse ele, sorrindo.  
\- Oh, sim! Ainda estou tão contente que mal posso falar. Lady Rosier não sabe nada sobre Pansy, mas confiou em minha palavra. Agora depende de Pansy dar o seu melhor para agir de maneira correta e impressioná-la.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

No dia seguinte, Pansy seguiu Lady Lestrange até a luxuosa carruagem de Draco, que estava parada na alameda que dava acesso à mansão e acomodou-se a seu lado. Sentia-se estranhamente excitada.  
Como convinha nos períodos de luto, lady Lestrange trajava preto, do chapéu aos sapatos de couro. Pansy, por outro lado, usava um vestido verde claro e um chapéu da mesma cor, seus longos cabelos escuros presos em uma trança. 

\- Você se sairá muito bem, minha querida! - comentou lady Lestrange com um aceno de cabeça confiante.

Pansy respirou fundo.

\- Para o seu próprio bem, espero que sim.  
\- Para o nosso próprio bem. Lembre-se apenas de não demonstrar uma falsa afetação. Lady Rosier é uma pessoa pedante em muitos sentidos, mas é conhecida por abominar artifícios de qualquer natureza.

Quinze minutos depois, Pansy se viu no interior da sala de estar de lady Rosier, um belíssimo aposento, decorado em tons de damasco, que predominavam tanto nas peças do requintado mobiliário quanto nos papéis de parede. Diversas imagens e adereços de gato tomavam decoravam o ambiente.   
Ao ser apresentada a lady Rosier, Pansy acomodou-se ao lado de lady Lestrange. A anfitriã começou o que Pansy concluiu tratar-se de um interrogatório prolongado durante os próximos vários minutos sobre a família dela, sua relação com lorde Malfoy e as razões pelas quais não debutara em Londres quando fizera dezoito anos.  
Respondeu a cada uma das perguntas, a seu ver um tanto impertinentes, de maneira elegante, como fora orientada pelas tias de Draco nas últimas semanas.  
Depois de pelo menos quinze minutos, lady Rosier reclinou-se para trás na cadeira e a encarou.

\- Você tem o olhar de sua mãe - declarou, afinal. Pansy ficou surpresa.  
\- A senhora a conheceu?  
\- Um pouco. Era uma mulher de uma considerável beleza, assim como você, e possuía uma imensa fortuna, assim como você. Ela deveria ter se casado com lorde Malfoy, como você deve saber... ou nunca lhe disseram?  
\- Não, senhora. Eu não sabia. - Pansy estava chocada. - Ele foi como um pai para mim.  
\- Como seria apropriado, eu penso. Nenhum cavalheiro foi mais apaixonado por sua mãe do que lorde Malfoy, e havia muitos pretendentes na ocasião. Eu gostava de jogar cartas com ela. Era uma mulher muito inteligente. Seu pai também, é claro. Mas era um homem de poucas posses. - Lady Rosier meneou a cabeça com uma expressão pensativa. - Ela poderia ter sido a condessa Malfoy, mas em vez disso tornou-se apenas a sra. Parkinson. Nós todos ficamos chocados.  
\- Por ela ter escolhido o amor? - perguntou Pansy com genuína curiosidade.

Lady Rosier endireitou-se e a fitou.

\- É tão provinciana que não entende o valor de uma união apropriada?

Pansy sentiu lady Lestrange enrijecer a seu lado e, pela fisionomia rígida na face de lady Rosier, soube que deveria tomar imenso cuidado ao proferir sua resposta. Precisava pensar em um modo de responder algo educado e indiferente, mas que de alguma maneira expressasse o que tinha em mente.

\- De qualquer modo devo me sentir feliz por meu pai ter encontrado o amor e uma união apropriada.

Lady Rosier estreitou o olhar e assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

\- Uma resposta inteligente. Pelo menos mostra que tem a cabeça no lugar, ou pelo menos parece ter. Porém, sugiro que tome muito cuidado, senhorita Parkinson, ao temperar suas opiniões quando estiver entre os nobres em geral, ou seu sucesso ficará bastante limitado nas altas rodas. Você me entendeu?

Por alguma razão, Pansy não pôde conter o riso.

\- Perfeitamente!

Ela pensou ter visto os lábios de lady Rosier se contraírem, mas não pôde ter certeza. De súbito, lady Lestrange abriu seu leque e se abanou.

\- Oh, que estranho, mas estou sentindo um terrível calor. Aquilo é um relógio novo sobre a sua lareira?

Lady Rosier relanceou o olhar na direção sugerida e ignorando a pergunta ergueu-se.

\- Bem, tenho que lhes desejar um bom dia. Ainda preciso fazer várias visitas hoje.

Lady Lestrange levantou-se tão depressa como se fosse impelida pela força de um canhão. Pansy a seguiu e, após pedir licença tão educadamente quanto possível a uma mulher a quem gostaria de ter dito umas boas verdades, logo se encontrava sentada ao lado de lady Bella na carruagem de Draco.

\- Um perfeito dragão! - declarou num tom determinado. - Você a considera uma amiga, de fato?

Lady Lestrange virou-se e a encarou com uma expressão furiosa.

\- Ela é muito mais do que uma amiga. É uma anfitriã proeminente que, até este momento, sempre me convidou para os eventos mais importantes. 

Após as últimas palavras, proferidas num tom de lamento, a velha dama começou a chorar de repente, deixando Pansy sem ter ideia do motivo que levara sua benfeitora às lagrimas.

\- Não chore, tia Bella! - pediu, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros.

Porém, a mulher não sentiu nenhum conforto naquele gesto e se afastou com rispidez.

\- Tudo por sua culpa! Como pôde! Estávamos indo tão bem! Eu não lhe disse para controlar sua língua?

O assunto perdurou durante mais algum tempo. Pansy logo percebeu que havia muito pouco o que fazer para se defender, então voltou a atenção para a paisagem do trajeto, afinal, durante a última semana estivera presa dentro de casa.   
Lady Lestrange ainda se lamentava quando chegaram na mansão Malfoy e Pansy pensou em se afastar dela e dar um passeio bem longo ao redor das ruas vizinhas. Porém, assim que começou a avançar, afastando-se da porta da mansão, a atenção da tia de Draco fixou-se nela.

\- Oh, não, nem pense! Já fez o bastante por um dia, mocinha! De volta ao salão de baile! Já!

Ela sentiu vontade de fazer um escândalo, mas ao fitar a face de lady Lestrange completamente abatida não se atreveu a abrir a boca. Girou nos calcanhares e seguiu na direção apontada.  
Não viu mais sua benfeitora até entrar na sala de jantar, onde encontrou Draco e lady Lestrange que aguardavam por ela. Draco encolheu os ombros, mas lady Lestrange, ainda furiosa, virou-se para o outro lado. Permaneceu assim até o mordomo, Monstro, que servia exclusivamente em Londres, trazer-lhe uma carta.

\- Desculpe, milady, mas isto chegou há pouco e o criado está esperando por uma resposta.

Lady Lestrange abriu o envelope, leu o conteúdo e de imediato colocou uma mão no peito. Os olhos negros se arregalaram. Ela ergueu a carta, deixando cair uma segunda folha de papel menor sobre o colo.

\- Senhor! - exclamou incrédula. - Se eu não estivesse sentada iria desfalecer.  
\- O que foi? - perguntou Pansy com ansiedade.

Lady Lestrange olhou para ela e depois para Draco. Então, piscando várias vezes, pegou o papel sobre o colo e o releu com cuidado, passando-o em seguida às mãos de Pansy.

\- Um título do Almack!

Pansy estava atordoada, tanto quanto lady Lestrange parecia estar. Sabia o quanto aqueles títulos eram importantes. Detê-los fazia toda a diferença entre a sociedade. Eram a garantia certa de sucesso social para uma jovem. Ela olhou para Draco que lhe deu um aceno e um sorriso de aprovação. Então, retrocedeu o olhar para lady Lestrange e gritou:

\- Um título do Almack? Quer dizer que lady Rosier me aprovou?  
\- Sim! É simplesmente incrível!

Pansy poderia ter se ofendido pelo comentário sincero e a pouca credibilidade que sua benfeitora lhe depositava, mas estava maravilhada demais com aquela extraordinária reviravolta nos acontecimentos. De fato, não podia compreender como obtivera a aprovação de lady Rosier, levando-se em conta que estivera prestes a travar um duelo verbal com a desagradável senhora.

\- Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que acho que recebi este título devido a sua influência, tia Bella. E gostaria de lhe agradecer muito por isso.  
\- O mérito não foi só meu. Ela diz na nota que sempre nutriu uma grande afeição por sua mãe e por causa dessas doces recordações, aliado ao fato de você ter sido suficientemente bem-educada a ponto de lhe causar uma boa impressão, procurou Lilian Potter e o título foi emitido. Mas ainda há mais e é isto que está me causando a maior ansiedade.  
\- O quê? Conte logo!  
\- Ela a convidou para o baile de amanhã à noite - Os olhos castanhos de Bella se arregalaram. - E temos que aceitar. Caso contrário, estaríamos cometendo uma enorme desfeita. Mesmo que ainda não esteja preparada.  
\- Oh, tia Bella... - Pansy queria convencê-la de que seria capaz de se comportar bem em um baile, que já sabia os passos bem o suficiente, mas lady Lestrange ergueu a mão de modo imperativo.  
\- Você não está preparada. Tem que confiar em mim! Oh, querido, o que faremos? - perguntou lady Bella, dirigindo-se a Draco.  
\- Calma, titia. Acho que deve confiar um pouco mais em Pansy.

Lady Lestrange lançou-lhe um olhar que indicava que ele não entendia nada do assunto, que era apenas um homem, e continuou:

\- Bem, só há uma coisa a fazer. Temos que chamar monsieur Dubois agora mesmo e você vai dançar a noite toda, se for necessário. Draco!

A velha dama gritou o nome do sobrinho com tal ímpeto que Pansy se encolheu no assento. Teria rido do pânico evidente de Bella, a não ser pelo fato de começar a compreender que as próximas vinte e quatro horas seriam algumas das mais desagradáveis de sua existência.

\- Sim, titia - respondeu ele, com um olhar suspeito e com um pouco de má vontade.  
\- Você tem que sair imediatamente e reunir algumas damas e cavalheiros de modo que nossa querida Pansy possa praticar a quadrilha. Eu irei buscar alguém para tocar o piano. Bem, por que continua aí sentado? Vá rápido!

Quando Draco tomou um gole de vinho e a encarou furioso, lady Lestrange ergueu-se da cadeira e acrescentou: 

\- Se ousar me desapontar neste momento, eu... não voltarei a falar com você enquanto viver!

Ao vê-lo abrir a boca, pretendendo dizer algo provocador, Pansy ergueu-se depressa e atalhou:

\- Sim, por favor, Draco. Faria isso por mim? Eu lhe agradeceria.

O lorde parecia um pouco surpreso com seu argumento, mas surtiu o efeito que ela desejava. Ele jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa de jantar e se ergueu.

\- Muito bem. Posso notar que ambas estão determinadas, mas não posso prometer que estarei de volta logo. Ousaria dizer que todos que conheço já têm compromisso para esta noite.

Quando lady Lestrange parecia pronta para repreendê-lo por aquele comentário, Pansy novamente interveio, dessa vez dirigindo-se a lady Lestrange.

\- Talvez fosse melhor mandar um criado procurar alguém para tocar piano para nós.  
\- Sim, sim, você tem razão. - Com isso, Bella deixou a mesa, arrastando Monstro com ela.

Por fim, Pansy se viu sozinha na sala de jantar, apenas em companhia de um criado a quem pediu que lhe servisse outra taça de vinho.   
A noite, percebia agora, por certo seria longa e cansativa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Pansy encontrava-se junto ao piano dedilhando, quando viu Draco entrar no salão de baile, com o braço no ombro de um de seus amigos, sorridente e falando o tempo todo em voz baixa. Outras pessoas o seguiam, mas ela não prestou atenção, ela só tinha olhos para Draco.  
Pansy sorriu ao perceber como ele aparentava estar feliz naquele momento. Estava solto, com os olhos brilhando e a fisionomia relaxada.

\- Santo Deus! - exclamou o amigo do conde ao olhar para ela.

Por um momento, Pansy imaginou que estava com o rosto sujo ou seu penteado se desmanchara. Sentiu uma estranha vontade de se virar e sair correndo.   
Draco se aproximou.

\- Lady Parkinson, acredito que já conheça a maioria de meus amigos, mas gostaria de lhe apresentar lorde Harry Potter. Harry, esta é lady Parkinson.  
\- Como está passando? - perguntou ela educadamente, curvando-se em seguida.  
\- Muito bem, obrigado. – Harry disse a Pansy, e dirigindo-se a Draco exclamou: - Mas você não me disse que ela era tão bonita! Onde a mantinha escondida, meu amigo?   
\- Em lugar algum. - Pansy se viu na obrigação de explicar.  
\- E sua voz é tão adorável quanto sua face. - elogiou lorde Potter. - Apenas diga-me, por que não veio antes para Londres?

Pansy estava a ponto de criticar o comportamento ridículo do lorde, flertando com ela, mas Draco a enlaçou pelo braço e a puxou para longe de seu mais novo admirador. Foi apresentada sucessivamente ao Sr. Neville Longbotton, lorde Theodore Nott, lorde Blaise Zabini, lady Daphne Greengrass, lady Emilia Bulstrodge, que aparentavam ter a mesma idade que ela, e lady Luna Lovegood.

\- E esta é lady Astoria Greengrass, que você já conhece, é claro.

A beldade, embora tentasse, não pôde esconder o choque ao vê-la. Pansy sentiu um pouco de irritação com a presença da lady, mas controlou-se para esconder seu desagrado.

\- Como vai, lady Parkinson? - murmurou num fio de voz. - Está tão diferente... tão bem trajada... e...

Lorde Nott interrompeu-a e terminou a frase:

\- Encantadora.  
\- Sim - concordou lorde Zabini.  
\- De fato! - exclamou sir Longbotton.

Pansy sentiu um rubor intenso corar-lhe as faces. Ser apresentada a um grupo tão seleto de cavalheiros e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvi-los elogiá-la daquela maneira era algo que jamais havia experimentado. Agradeceu a todos por terem vindo ajudá-la, o que os levou a tecerem novos elogios a seu respeito e a desejar-lhe uma excelente temporada em Londres.  
Mas mesmo em meio ao movimento a seu redor, percebeu quando Draco segurou o braço de lady Astoria e afastou-se dos demais. A bela e delicada jovem contorcia o corpo a cada palavra que dizia, como uma cobra que se prepara para cercar sua vítima. O conde parecia completamente alheio à sua posição predatória, e Pansy não pôde deixar de pensar na possibilidade de adverti-lo que o que parecia ser uma mulher bem-educada na realidade não passava de um réptil disfarçado e pronto para dar o bote.  
Então, agradeceu a Deus e sentiu-se aliviada quando o professor de dança convocou os participantes e começou a dar as primeiras instruções. Fazendo par com lorde Zabini, executou os passos da quadrilha com perfeição, embora lady Lestrange não lhe poupasse críticas e sugestões.  
Logo, o que poderia ter sido uma experiência frustrante, tornou-se uma ocasião agradável devido à natureza informal da relação de Draco com seus amigos. Havia uma cumplicidade geral entre o grupo. Os cavalheiros, longe de serem críticos, quando a viam perder os passos, tendiam a se desculpar, assumindo a culpa pelo erro. As damas também, com exceção talvez de lady Astoria, eram amáveis e a incentivavam, elogiando-lhe o desempenho em cada dança. Draco também não podia se comportar de maneira mais adequada, contendo seus comentários normalmente provocativos, ele exaltava-lhe as qualidades enquanto dançavam.

\- Você não está falando a sério! – Pansy disse surpresa.  
\- Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida - respondeu ele, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. - Não sei por que fica tão chocada quando eu a elogio.  
\- Porque isso é muito raro.

O conde abriu a boca para falar, mas refletiu melhor sobre as palavras que por pouco escapuliram de sua boca. Quase lhe dissera que não era merecedora de elogios no passado, mas tal comentário seria indelicado, tendo em vista o esforço que Pansy fazia para não errar os passos. Embora na essência e temperamento continuasse a mesma, parecia muito diferente, se isso fosse possível.

Depois de dançar com Draco ela foi para os braços de lorde Nott. Em determinado ponto ela perdeu o passo e o cavalheiro tropeçou, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Draco, que os observava, percebeu que seu bom amigo estava completamente maravilhado com Pansy e isso o incomodou. O rapaz era um de seus melhores amigos, mas jamais seria feliz casando-se com uma criatura geniosa como Pansy. Nott era muito tradicional.  
Passados quinze minutos, monsieur Dubois organizou a próxima quadrilha e Draco se viu novamente ao lado de lady Astoria, que logo puxou assunto e o distraiu. No entanto, sua distração teve um breve fim, pois alguns minutos depois ele notou que Pansy conversava animadamente com Lorde Zabini, outro de seus amigos. Draco se perguntou o que aquela criatura teria dito para fazer o amigo rir daquela maneira.

\- Não está com vontade de conversar comigo? - Ele ouviu lady Astoria dizer.  
\- E por que não estaria? - respondeu, revertendo a atenção com alguma dificuldade à bela senhorita.

Ela fez beicinho enquanto se movia sobre as instruções do professor Dubois.

\- Porque está com uma cara assustadora.  
\- Eu? - perguntou, surpreso.  
\- Sim. Você mesmo.

De repente, Draco percebeu que estava pensando em alertar Lorde Zabini, dizendo-lhe que Pansy não passava de uma megera. Tal pensamento deve ter afetado sua expressão. Estivera tão tentado a cometer aquele grave pecado que até se esquecera de sua acompanhante. Mas lady Astoria, com sua delicadeza e diplomacia, o trouxera de volta à realidade. Para seu próprio bem porque ele sabia que Pansy não era uma megera, e se ele avaliasse bem, seu amigo Zabini era tão travesso quanto ela.  
Fixando a atenção outra vez na adorável jovem com quem dançava, Draco considerou a possibilidade de desposá-la. Vinha ponderando o assunto havia várias semanas e agora com maior frequência, após a morte de seu querido pai. Talvez em junho estivesse preparado para pedi-la em casamento.  
Quando a dança findou, monsieur Dubois sugeriu uma valsa e por razões que jamais compreenderia, Draco sentiu-se compelido a fazer de Pansy seu par. A princípio, disse a si mesmo que não passava de mera preocupação com ela. Porém, ao tirá-la do círculo de dança e prendê-la bem firme em seus braços, percebeu de imediato que não queria que nenhum de seus amigos dançasse com ela assim tão próximo. Aquele privilégio seria só seu.  
No momento em que a música começou, se deu conta de como ela se movimentava com graça e leveza. Nunca haviam dançado a valsa juntos e a julgou uma excelente dançarina.

\- Por que está sorrindo? - perguntou Pansy.  
\- Porque gosto de dançar a valsa.  
\- Bem, devo lhe confessar que é um exímio bailarino. Nunca me senti tão à vontade, nem mesmo com monsieur Dubois.  
\- E você é um excelente par - retribuiu o conde.   
\- Agora não está sendo sincero. – Pansy exclamou incrédula.

O olhar dele fixou-se nos lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos de Pansy, que ele notou terem alguns traços de cor verde.

\- Dança a valsa comigo no baile de amanhã à noite? – Draco se viu perguntando num impulso.  
\- Oh, claro que sim! Isso me deixaria mais descansada. – Pansy afirmou com evidente gratidão - Receei que Lorde Nott me fizesse o mesmo convite e ele não é um par tão gracioso quanto você. Eu estava esperando que lorde Zabini me salvasse, mas fico mais feliz que seja você.

Draco não estava certo se deveria ficar contente por ter sido descrito como "gracioso", mas aceitou o elogio e sorriu. Sentiu um pouco de incomodo por ela ter mencionado seu amigo Zabini, mas o fato de ela preferi-lo o agradou.

\- Pobre Lorde Nott. – Draco brincou. – Mas sabe, você de fato dança muito bem e sua conversa é agradável e inteligente.  
\- Obrigada, milorde - com essas palavras, ela ergueu os olhos e depois os baixou, fingindo timidez. 

Naquele momento Pansy assumira o comportamento habitual de lady Astoria. Draco estreitou o olhar.

\- Pare com isso! - murmurou ele.  
\- Sim, milorde - respondeu Pansy num tom zombeteiro. 

O conde virou o rosto para o lado por alguns instantes porque sabia que começaria a rir. Então, clareou a garganta várias vezes até se sentir controlado e a encarou novamente. Por alguma razão, uma estranha expressão assomava-lhe à face. 

\- O que foi?  
\- Nada - respondeu ela.  
\- Está pensando em algo. Posso ver nos seus olhos.  
\- Apenas que lhe sou grata do fundo do coração Draco. Estarei mais tranquila amanhã à noite, o que não aconteceria se não tivesse trazido seus amigos aqui hoje. Mas por que está rindo?

O nobre meneou a cabeça.

\- Sabe, durante todos os anos em que nos conhecemos, nunca nos demos tão bem quanto agora. Você percebeu que acabou de me agradecer?  
\- Santo Deus! Você está certo. Talvez eu esteja ficando doente.

Draco riu novamente. Pansy sempre tivera a capacidade de o irritar, mas também era capaz de fazê-lo sorrir, como naquele momento.

\- Fabuloso! - bradou ela quando finalmente ele a girou e parou num canto afastado do salão de baile. 

Porém, por alguma razão, ele não a libertou. Em vez disso, contemplou-lhe as faces rosadas, os olhos brilhantes e os lábios molhados. Ela estava tão bonita! Reconheceu estar impressionado com a mulher que mantinha nos braços. Novamente teve a sensação de que não queria deixá-la partir naquele momento, e talvez nunca mais.

\- Draco, sinto-me como se não o conhecesse antes - disse ela num fio de voz.

Ele começou a libertá-la bem devagar.

\- O mesmo acontece comigo, suponho.  
\- Você tem sido tão gentil ultimamente e eu...  
\- E você não tem me aborrecido desde que chegamos em Londres. É surpreendente, de fato.  
\- Tem razão - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre os dois naquele momento. Pansy não sabia o que falar, uma circunstância incomum já que sempre tinha algo a dizer a Draco. Ele parecia estar em situação semelhante, mas então sugeriu que voltassem ao grupo, enquanto lhe perguntava:

\- O sr. Riddle não a procurou desde que chegou em Londres?  
\- Não. Embora eu não duvide nada que em breve o verei novamente. Com você acho que posso ser honesta. Não gosto dele. Não confio nele.  
\- Nem eu - sussurrou ele em resposta, quando alcançaram monsieur Dubois e o restante dos convidados.

Pansy afastou-se, mas de alguma maneira não pôde impedir seu olhar de voltar a procurá-lo. Draco era incrivelmente bonito. Nenhum outro cavalheiro podia ser mais encantador, pensou. Olhando na direção de lady Emília e lady Daphne, percebeu que ambas, também, deviam julgá-lo atraente.   
De repente, sentiu-se desajeitada, como se fosse capturada por emoções e sensações desconhecidas para ela. O que estava sentindo na realidade? Atração? Sim, era isso. Estava de alguma maneira inexplicável ligada a Draco, talvez pelo fato de terem crescido juntos. Afastou-se um pouco mais dos convidados e os observou conversarem uns com os outros, rindo e agindo de maneira descontraída e feliz. Aquelas pessoas não faziam parte de sua vida. Eram amigos e amigas de Draco e talvez uma delas fosse sua futura noiva. Não eram amigos dela.  
Com frequência, sentia-se dessa forma, em particular quando as tias, tios e inúmeros primos de Draco chegavam. Aquele era o modo como sempre se sentira, como se não pertencesse a lugar nenhum. Claro que todos sempre foram muito bondosos com ela, mesmo escandalizando-os com sua conduta rebelde e nem um pouco adequada a uma dama. Por certo, essa seria a razão pela qual desejava tanto ir embora. Talvez, em alguma cidade distante, pudesse achar a casa que nunca tivera de fato, um lugar onde sua alma forte e independente encontrasse um canto para descansar, que se tornasse um verdadeiro lar, com pessoas que fossem suas amigas.  
Seus pensamentos lamuriosos foram interrompidos quando monsieur Dubois anunciou a próxima quadrilha. Ela se pôs na frente de Lorde Zabini, que se apressou a estender-lhe a mão. Agora poderia se concentrar na dança e prestar atenção em seu par. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de se livrar das sensações que Draco havia desencadeado nela quando dançaram a valsa.  
Felizmente, monsieur Dubois insistiu que a quadrilha fosse praticada várias vezes seguidas, o que lhe permitiu manter-se afastada do conde. Nas danças seguintes ela se dividiu sendo par do lorde Potter, a quem julgou um excelente dançarino, e de lorde Zabini, que era muito agradável em sua conversação.  
Alguns minutos depois, o riso vibrante de lady Astoria a fez olhar na direção da jovem. Então, viu Draco girá-la com graça e destreza ao longo do salão de baile, fazendo a beldade ofegar, dar gritinhos e rir o tempo inteiro. Um sentimento tenebroso cresceu no peito de Pansy, mas ela não pôde se deixar levar por isso, porque nesse momento monsieur Dubois anunciou que Pansy estava preparada para participar de seu primeiro baile em Londres. O grupo todo a aplaudiu.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda - agradeceu ela. - Mas, de alguma maneira, suspeito que o baile de amanhã não será tão agradável quanto foi esta noite para mim. Estarei sempre em dívida com todos vocês.  
\- Muito bem! - bradou lady Lestrange, que ganhou o apoio de todos. 

Então, a tia de Draco anunciou que uma leve ceia os aguardava no outro salão.  
Pansy agradeceu a lady Long pelas horas que passara tocando piano para eles e insistiu que ficasse para a ceia. Em seguida, virou-se para monsieur Dubois e lhe fez o mesmo convite. O brilho de felicidade que se estampou na face do velho francês a fez sorrir.

\- Venha, monsieur Dubois - chamou ela, enlaçando-o pelo braço. - Sei muito bem que o senhor preferiria estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos ensinar jovens desesperadas a dançar. E não negue, porque posso ver isso em seus olhos.

O homem colocou uma mão sobre o peito.

\- Se porventura fiz algo que lhe passasse essa impressão, peço que me perdoe - murmurou ele, com seu sotaque francês acentuado.  
\- Oh, esqueça o que eu disse. – Pansy disse sorrindo.

Monsieur Dubois permaneceu calado até chegarem ao corredor e então falou:

\- Eu também vi algo em seu olhar. Algo que dizia que você não queria estar aqui.

Pansy o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Monsieur está certo. Eu não queria ter vindo para Londres. Sempre desejei levar uma vida de aventuras, morar em outro lugar. Minha primeira cidade seria Marselha, não Londres.  
\- Houve momentos em que pude perceber uma espécie de tristeza em seu semblante.  
\- Oui - murmurou ela.  
\- Mas há um ditado que diz: "A alegria não está ao seu redor, está dentro de você".  
\- É uma filosofia que preciso aprender, suponho. Mas me diga, o senhor é feliz?

O francês meneou a cabeça.

\- Não totalmente. Mas busco a alegria ao meu redor, em todas as coisas, mesmo as pequenas que parecem insignificantes.

Pansy apenas o admirou, ponderando suas palavras enquanto eles chegavam a sala de jantar e se acomodavam. Pansy caminhou para perto de Draco, sem perceber.

O jovem conde a viu entrar na sala de estar de braço dado com o professor de dança e lady Long seguindo-os de perto. A princípio, ficou assustado, mas depressa superou sua desaprovação inicial. Claro que aqueles dois, que tão amavelmente haviam sacrificado seus entretenimentos noturnos, deveriam ser recompensados de alguma forma. Pansy agira corretamente. Apenas desejou que monsieur Dubois não a segurasse daquela maneira, como se fosse seu dono.  
Santo Deus, seria possível que ela estivesse considerando a possibilidade de casar-se com o velho francês? Draco se perguntou horrorizado. Mas isso era ridículo. Monsieur Dubois devia ser uns trinta anos mais velho que ela.  
Após alguns minutos, ao vê-la encher seu prato com uma variedade de frutas e frios, Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

\- Faminta? - perguntou.  
\- Um pouco - respondeu ela, sorrindo. Então abaixou a voz. - Sei que deveria fingir ter o apetite de um beija-flor, mas não esta noite. E devo acrescentar que sua tia é uma mulher inteligente - acrescentou abocanhando um morango. - Nada poderia ter sido mais encantador do que isto.  
\- Falando de boca cheia? - repreendeu ele. - Não vê que o sumo do morango está escorrendo pelo seu queixo?  
\- Oh, é verdade - respondeu Pansy, limpando o líquido. - Não acredito que esteja tão aborrecido assim, apenas porque o provoquei de propósito falando de boca cheia.   
\- Você sempre adivinha o que estou pensando, isso me irrita. - respondeu ele, irritado.  
\- Você não é muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos, mas nunca achei isso um defeito. Assim eu sabia sua opinião antes que você abrisse a boca. Só que se não parar com isso agora mesmo, todos os seus amigos começarão a desejar saber o que aconteceu para deixá-lo tão mal-humorado.  
\- Não estou aborrecido - retrucou o nobre, pouco disposto a deixá-la perceber que tinha razão. - E não estou mal-humorado.

Ela riu.

\- O que está pensando, então? Porque posso ver que está ansioso para me contar.

Draco estava exasperado por ser tão transparente para ela, mas decidiu abordar o assunto.

\- Se está pretendendo se casar com monsieur Dubois, saiba que cometerá um terrível engano. Ele não tem família e nem parentes.  
\- Monsieur Dubois? - exclamou ela, abaixando a voz logo em seguida. - Como pôde pensar em algo tão absurdo assim... Oh, foi porque me viu de braço dado com ele? Mas que tolo você é! Por Deus, jamais pensei em tal coisa... Pelo menos não até agora. Mas saiba que você acaba de me dar essa ideia, a resposta que eu estava procurando. Nós dois somos parecidos, monsieur Dubois e eu. Não temos família, nenhum lugar para chamar de casa.  
\- Isso é ridículo! Malfoy Manor é sua casa. Sempre será.  
\- Não, Draco, não é. Nunca foi.  
\- Não seja tola. Claro que é... sempre foi. Viveu lá a maior parte de sua vida ou pensa que eu pretendo trancar os portões após sua partida para que nunca mais volte? Pansy, eu jamais faria isso. Eu juro!

Pansy sorriu.

\- Você não entende. Como não temos laços de sangue, em breve não passaremos de meras recordações um para o outro, em um ano, talvez dois. Não terá nenhum motivo para me incluir nos eventos e celebrações de sua família e eu não terei motivos para voltar a Malfoy Manor.

A face máscula do conde assumiu urna estranha expressão.

\- Você está enganada - disse ele. - Muito enganada - com essas palavras ergueu-se para encher o copo de champanhe.

No mesmo instante que o conde se afastava, lady Lestrange se aproximada de Pansy, com uma taça de vinho na mão.

\- O que está havendo com Draco? - perguntou lady Bella, sentando-se no lugar que o sobrinho ocupara pouco antes. - Parecia bastante aflito.  
\- Estava ansioso para me advertir sobre um possível casamento entre mim e monsieur Dubois - respondeu Pansy.  
\- Como ele pôde pensar em tal coisa? Monsieur Dubois tem idade para ser seu avô.  
\- Temo que seu sobrinho esteja ficando louco.   
\- Acho que sim!

Ambas riram.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Pansy deitou-se na cama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. De alguma maneira, a breve conversa com Draco servira para lembrá-la de sua situação, algo que procurava evitar. Ela estava em Londres para encontrar um marido e partir com ele para formar um lar.  
O que mais a atormentava era pensar que não poderia visitar a mansão Malfoy, onde vivera a maior parte de sua vida com a frequência que desejava. A menos, é claro, que se casasse com um dos amigos de Draco.   
Com aquele pensamento, em particular, fechou os olhos e adormeceu profundamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Na tarde seguinte, Pansy acompanhou Lorde Nott até a porta.

\- Até logo - despediu-se, estendendo-lhe a mão com graciosidade. - Aguardo ansiosa nossa dança desta noite. E obrigada pelas flores. São lindas.

O rapaz curvou-se numa mesura sobre a mão estendida.

\- Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Mais bela ainda é a senhorita - devolveu o elogio, corando.  
\- Que gentil cavalheiro - gracejou, abrindo a porta. - Adeus.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de si recostou a cabeça à madeira, perplexa. Sir Lorde Nott fora o sétimo visitante daquela tarde. Sete cavalheiros no total e oito buquês de flores. Virou-se para admirar os arranjos dispostos sobre a mesa localizada próxima ao hall de entrada. Nunca recebera tantas atenções e não compreendia ao certo por que de uma hora para outra se vira cercada por tantos pretendentes. Aquilo era inacreditável!  
A porta se abriu atrás de Pansy.

\- O que Lorde Nott veio fazer aqui? - questionou-a Draco, surgindo atrás dela.

Pansy sorriu, provocadora.

\- Me visitar - retrucou, em tom afetado.  
\- Por quê? - perguntou o nobre quase gritando.  
\- Por favor, diminua o tom de voz. Sua tia Bella quer cochilar até a hora de se arrumar para o baile.

Ele pressionou os lábios.

\- Apenas me diga o que Lorde Nott estava fazendo aqui - interpelou-a, desta vez em tom mais ameno.

Draco estivera ocupado com seus próprios compromissos, portanto não podia saber o que as três últimas horas representaram para ela.   
Pansy o viu estacar no meio do saguão e fitar com expressão horrorizada a coleção de buquês disposta à mesa.

\- O que significa isso?  
\- Flores. Não está vendo? São dos meus admiradores – respondeu ela orgulhosa.  
\- Ainda nem esteve presente num sarau. De quem são?  
\- Para seu governo três deles são de Vicent, Gregory e Adrian. Parece que vieram para a cidade para me dar apoio.

Ele a fitava, perplexo.

\- Seus amigos de Wiltshire?   
\- Isso mesmo. – Pansy disse satisfeita.

Draco era alguns anos mais velho que ela, portanto não tinha muito contato com seus amigos de infância. Mas ele não gostou de saber que eles vieram até Londres única e exclusivamente por causa de Pansy.

\- Espero que se comportem de maneira civilizada e não a façam perder a chance de conseguir um matrimônio apropriado.  
\- Ai Draco. Não consigo entender por que está tão furioso.  
\- Não estou nada furioso - retrucou, irritado. - Apenas acho que isso é ridículo. E os demais buquês? Não me diga que foram enviados pelos meus amigos, porque eu não vou acreditar.   
\- Se não quer que o diga, assim o farei.   
\- Deus do céu! Eles ficaram malucos?  
\- Draco, agora você não está sendo nem um pouco gentil. Talvez eles estejam sendo apenas cavalheiros, coisa que não posso dizer de você.

A expressão de Draco se suavizou.

\- Desculpe-me, Pansy. Não sei por que estou irritado. É tudo tão repentino, todo esse interesse... Pretende se casar com algum deles?

Pansy ergueu as mãos, exasperada.

\- Deus do céu! Como posso saber?  
\- Não está se comportando como uma dama - criticou-a.  
\- Como ousa me censurar? Você não está agindo como um cavalheiro também. Nunca considerei a possibilidade de me casar até alguns dias atrás. Por outro lado, nunca fui objeto de tanta atenção. Não sei se devo escolher unir-me a um homem que me manda camélias ou crisântemos. Seus amigos são gentis, cada um a sua maneira, mas...  
\- Mas o quê? Como se atreve a achá-los inadequados? São os homens mais educados da corte.

Pansy o fitava estupefata.

\- Agora não o entendo. Está os recomendando a todos como maridos em potencial?  
\- Não. Por que distorce tudo que digo?  
\- Não está fazendo sentido algum. Ficou irritado por eles terem dando flores, mas quer que os considere para marido.  
\- Você que não está compreendendo o que estou dizendo, mas ouça bem: Não deves permitir que Lorde Nott a corteje. Ele é um rapaz muito sensível para servir-lhe como marido. Com sua língua afiada o faria em pedaços antes que o bolo de casamento fosse consumido.  
\- Que lisonjeiro, milorde. Agradeço.  
\- Estou falando a verdade. Não tenho por que ficar medindo palavras. Crescemos juntos. Sei muito bem como você é.  
\- E vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara? Apesar do verniz de polidez, você é muito pior. Está dizendo isso tudo apesar de saber que estou insegura quanto ao sarau desta noite.

Pansy girou nos calcanhares e encaminhou-se à biblioteca contígua. Estava furiosa. Um sentimento que Draco suscitou apenas por dirigir-lhe algumas palavras grosseiras. Caminhou até a janela, observando o cenário lá fora.

\- Talvez estejam interessados em sua fortuna - disparou Draco, que a seguira até ali.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos cintilando pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

\- E eu também. - Ergueu o queixo em atitude desafiadora. - Foi por isso que vim para Londres. Você sabe disso. Só não entendo por que está se portando desse modo repugnante. E saiba que se eu fosse considerar algum dos seus amigos, seria lorde Zabini - Afastou-se da janela, mas ao tentar passar por ele foi detida pela mão firme de Draco.  
\- Ainda vai dançar a valsa comigo esta noite?  
\- Claro que sim. Foi o que combinamos. - Sem dizer mais nada, desvencilhou-se dele, retirando-se em seguida.

Draco não entendia o que estava se passando em sua mente. Nem porque o fato de Lorde Nott a ter visitado e os vários buquês que recebera o haviam irritado daquela forma. Afinal, desde o momento que testemunhara a transformação de Pansy, deduzira que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Entretanto, Draco não teve muito tempo para pensar. Ele a ouviu chamar a criada com tom de urgência na voz e foi apressado até a porta da biblioteca para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Observou-a pegar um a um os arranjos de flores e despachar para diversos cômodos da casa.

\- Este é o último, não o tinha visto antes. - disse Pansy, inspirando a fragrância do pequeno buquê de violetas. - São minhas favoritas, mas quem será que o enviou?  
\- Não sei dizer, senhorita - respondeu a criada.

Draco exibiu um sorriso maroto, enquanto ela lia o conteúdo do cartão. Surpresa, voltou o rosto para encará-lo. Ele havia enviado aquele.

\- Oh, como pôde ser tão gentil justamente agora que eu estava disposta a fazê-lo pagar pelo que me disse há pouco... - Dizendo isso, pegou o buquê e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Draco a observou. Não sabia por que a ofendera minutos atrás. Talvez fosse por ter percebido que a simples aparição dela causava interesse nos homens. Ele previa que metade de Londres cairia a seus graciosos pés tão logo ela fosse apresentada a sociedade! Mas ele estava determinado a só deixá-la se casar com alguém que tivesse sua total aprovação.

Pansy entrou no quarto, levou o buquê à face, deliciando-se com o contato macio das pétalas, e releu o cartão. "Desejo-lhe uma boa estada em Londres. Estou certo de que triunfará." Ela não acreditava que Draco tinha lhe enviado aquelas flores e sido tão gentil. Ela pôs o arranjo em sua cabeceira e se jogou sobre a cama pensando em como seria o baile.

Mais tarde, quando Pansy entrou na sala de visitas, Draco aproximou-se de imediato.

\- Peço que me perdoe. Fui grosseiro ao extremo esta tarde.   
\- Concordo - retrucou, sorrindo. - O que o levou a comportar-se daquele modo?  
\- Não faço a menor ideia - declarou ele, entregando-lhe um cálice de xerez.  
\- Obrigada. Não se espante se lhe pedir outro. Meus nervos estão em frangalhos. Estou apresentável? 

Draco segurou-lhe a mão enluvada, depositando um beijo demorado nos dedos delicados.

\- Suponho que tenha um espelho em seu quarto.  
\- Por insistência de tia Bella, três, para que eu possa avaliar minha imagem de todos os ângulos. Mas, se puder me assegurar de que não envergonharei sua família, me sentirei mais confiante.

Draco pediu para que ela desfilasse pela sala de visitas, apenas para ter o prazer de apreciá-la um pouco mais. No instante em que a vira adentrar o aposento teve a impressão de estar vendo uma deusa do Olimpo e não a menina traquina que lhe atormentara em todos esses anos.  
Pansy se movia com graça e elegância, como aprendera a fazer nas últimas semanas. A cascata de mechas negras estava penteada e adornada com fitas douradas. O rosto gracioso estava emoldurado pelos fios de cabelo que pendiam na testa. Um colar de pérolas com um pingente de ouro completava a perfeição de sua imagem. A única coisa que o desagradara foi o vestido de cintura alta em estilo imperial, que para ele possuía um decote insinuante demais.

\- Querida Pansy, se hoje à tarde eu fui um tolo ao descobrir que você era objeto de tantos admiradores, amanhã estarei enfurecido - ofereceu seu veredicto sem faltar com a verdade. 

Draco imaginou se não haveria um jeito de impedi-la de ir ao baile da sra. Rosier. Não suportava a ideia de vê-la desejada por tantos cavalheiros.

\- Obrigada, tirou-me um peso das costas.

Naquele momento lady Lestrange, esplêndida num costume preto, entrou na sala.

\- Oh, querida Pansy! Como está bela! Digna de seu primeiro baile... - Sem conseguir prosseguir, caiu em prantos.  
\- Por favor, tia Bella. Não chore! - interveio Pansy. - Do contrário também chorarei e todos perceberão minha maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas.

Diante desse argumento, lady Lestrange empertigou-se, secando a face molhada com o lenço de linho branco.

\- Isso não, querida. Desculpe-me, sou uma tola. Mas me emocionei quando vi o resultado do nosso trabalho. Está parecendo uma perfeita dama e em breve irá se casar.

Draco ofereceu um cálice de xerez a sua tia, o qual foi aceito de pronto.

\- O que você acha de nossa Pansy? - perguntou-lhe a tia.  
\- Por mais calmo que eu possa ser, acho que terei de passar a noite a defendendo de seus admiradores.  
\- Ao que tudo indica terá muito trabalho - concordou a mulher.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Uma hora depois, a carruagem parou defronte à porta da mansão da Sra. Rosier e um criado de libré ajudou as damas a descer. Pansy suspirou. Ela estava ciente de cada batida de seu coração. Tudo que tinha a fazer era enfrentar a situação.   
De braços dados com Draco, transpôs os portões da suntuosa residência a caminho de seu primeiro baile em Londres. Estava fazendo um trabalho descomunal para manter-se calma, já que o evento estava repleto com a nata da corte e dele dependia todo o seu sucesso nessa temporada.

\- Todos estão aqui! - exclamou lady Lestrange.  
\- Sim, tem razão - concordou o sobrinho.

Pansy não conseguia falar. Estava deslumbrada com a opulência da casa e dos convidados. Diamantes, rubis, safiras alternavam-se ante o olhar deslumbrado de Pansy bem como as sedas, rendas e cetins que as damas trajavam. Os homens não eram superados em elegância, as cores predominantes eram o preto, marrom e cinza. As damas trajavam vestidos coloridos, como se fossem flores. E hoje ela era uma delas. Quem poderia dizer, algumas semanas antes, que hoje ela estaria vestida e penteada como uma dama?  
Ao atravessar o salão, guiada pelo braço firme de Draco, notou todos os olhares voltarem-se para ela. Sabia que a notícia de uma nova herdeira em Londres era o assunto preferido nas rodas da corte. A fama de moça solteira e rica a precedera na mansão Rosier. Sentia-se como uma égua em exposição. Mas nada disso importava, o mais importante era: estaria seu futuro marido no meio daqueles cavalheiros?  
Suspirou profundamente. Gostaria de ter nascido com outro temperamento. Algo similar à fixação de lady Astoria pelo matrimônio desde criança. Isso lhe facilitaria as coisas. Ela estaria mais feliz e animada agora, desejosa de encontrar um bom cavalheiro. Mas ao contrário disso, sentia-se cada vez mais perdida, representando um papel que não era ela, dando adeus aos seus sonhos e planos de uma vida independente e aventureira.  
De repente, se viu postada entre o sr. e a sra. Rosier, desmanchando-se em cerimônias, enquanto os cumprimentava pela magnitude da residência. Em seguida, ainda ladeando Draco junto com lady Lestrange, continuou o trajeto pelo salão. Não muito distante, escutou a orquestra tocar uma quadrilha e sentiu os nervos se retesarem. Seria capaz de executar a dança sem destruir o pé de seu par?  
Draco inclinou-se em sua direção.

\- Ali está Lorde Nott. Sua próxima dança não está reservada a ele?

Ela o fitou, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada por me lembrar.

Ele a entregou ao rapaz e Pansy sentiu todos os olhares pousados nela quando tomou seu lugar no lado oposto de Lorde Nott. Tentou ignorar toda a atenção e se concentrar apenas nos passos que teria de executar com graça e elegância. A música ecoou no salão e ela começou a movimentar-se como fora treinada a fazer. Pela expressão estampada no rosto do parceiro, parecia estar executando os passos a contento.   
As próximas duas horas revelaram-se bastante agradáveis. Pansy descobriu que adorava dançar. E o mais surpreendente, descobriu que gostava da companhia masculina. A maneira como contavam anedotas e sussurravam poemas enquanto dançavam, os elogios gentis e olhares de cobiça que a lisonjeavam. Era estranho mover-se nos braços de tantos homens diferentes num curto espaço de tempo e ter infinitas taças de champanhe oferecidas pelas mãos desses mesmos cavalheiros. Imaginou o que eles diriam se a vissem montar a pelo no lombo de um cavalo.  
Ao findar a polca, o sr. Zabini, o melhor amigo de Draco, lembrou-a de que a próxima dança seria dele. Assim eles dançaram com facilidade, com fluidez e naturalidade. Com lorde Zabini Pansy se sentia muito à vontade. Quando a música cessou, o sr. Zabini guiou-a para fora do salão de dança. Nesse momento Pansy pôs-se a olhar em volta do salão, imaginando onde estaria Draco e se ele estaria lembrando que a próxima dança estava prometida para ele.

\- Parece um tanto distraída, srta. Parkinson.  
\- Desculpe-me. É que prometi a próxima dança para Draco e não consigo vê-lo. Tem ideia de onde possa estar?

O rapaz exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Acho que sim. Venha comigo.

O amigo provou estar certo. Próximo a uma mesa repleta de guloseimas estava Draco, cercado por um grupo de belas e solícitas jovens. À sua esquerda se encontrava lady Astoria, e à direita, Ginny Weasley e Cho Chang. Outras jovens mais também o circundavam com interesse. Pansy e lorde Zabini foram se aproximando.

\- Excelente - dizia ele. - Agora, que tal o macaroon? - sugeriu, dirigindo-se a lady Astoria que de pronto pegou um biscoito de uma das bandejas e aproximou-o dos lábios de Draco.  
\- Mas o que significa isso? É incapaz de se alimentar sozinho? - disparou Pansy sem pensar.

Tomado de surpresa, Draco limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar fulminante. As jovens mostraram-se agitadas e nervosas, deixando escapar risinhos e comentários entre si. Mas o constrangimento foi amenizado graças às boas maneiras do lorde Zabini.

\- A srta. Parkinson veio confirmar a promessa que lhe fez para a próxima dança.  
\- Ah, sim - respondeu Draco, com os olhos fixos em Pansy. - Se me dão licença - disse, fazendo uma reverência às damas.

Depois de prometer-lhes voltar tão logo a dança acabasse, segurou Pansy, arrancando-a do braço do amigo. Guiava-a pelo salão com rapidez, apertando-lhe o pulso. Pansy notou o sorriso forçado de Draco ao cumprimentar os conhecidos que encontravam pelo caminho. Sabia que tinha de se desculpar pelo que fizera. Comportara-se mal, tal como fazia em casa. 

\- Draco, eu...  
\- Cale-se!

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando pelo salão, Pansy notou que estavam tomando a direção oposta ao salão de dança e em instantes viu-se a sós com ele num lindo jardim de inverno, contíguo à residência.   
Draco fechou a porta e recostou-se a ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Pela expressão fechada do rosto dele, Pansy imaginou se as plantas que ali estavam não começariam a voar pelos ares em breve. Tal pensamento a fez sorrir.

\- Juro que se não tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto agora mesmo, não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.  
\- Estou morrendo de medo - retrucou, sarcástica. - Mas talvez possa me perdoar se eu sair correndo daqui, pegar um biscoito e introduzi-lo em boca.

Em fração de segundos, as mãos firmes de Draco estavam pousadas próximas a seu pescoço.

\- Tem ideia de como seria fácil estrangulá-la? – Ele tinha um olhar vidrado.  
\- Oh, rogo que não o faça, milorde - suplicou, imitando o tom de voz de lady Astoria. - Eu o venero. Meu sonho é ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos.

Podia jurar ter visto o esboço de um sorriso no rosto másculo que logo foi mascarado por uma expressão de fúria.

\- Tem noção de quão imprópria foi sua conduta há pouco? – Disse ele libertando-a.

Apesar de estar achando o sermão um tanto dramático, só lhe restava uma saída.

\- Reconheço que errei. - murmurou, retirando um lenço do bolso do vestido. Em seguida, virou-se de costas e fingiu soluçar.

Draco teve de lutar para resistir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços. Ela parecia tão vulnerável chorando daquele jeito. E ele sabia como Pansy se preocupara com aquele baile. Começava a se arrepender de ter sido tão rude com ela.

\- Compreenda - começou ele. - Só a trouxe até aqui para lhe dar tempo de se recompor. Temi que continuasse a agir de maneira inapropriada e... por favor, não chore.

Como era fácil enganá-lo, pensou Pansy, girando nos calcanhares e soltando uma gargalhada.

\- Não sabia que era tão fácil iludi-lo com algumas artimanhas femininas.

Quando percebeu que fora enganado, a onda de raiva atingiu-o com mais intensidade que antes. Num gesto impensado esticou o braço para segurá-la, mas Pansy foi mais ágil, escapando com rapidez. A partir daí, iniciaram uma brincadeira de gato e rato, tão costumeira entre os dois desde o tempo de infância sempre que se aborreciam um com o outro.  
Eles correram pelos jardins desertos até que Draco conseguiu acuá-la num canto. Pansy tentou uma saída estratégica, mas ele era um homem forte e conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura, não sem antes rasgar a manga de seu vestido num galho por acidente. Pansy não resistiu, limitando-se apenas a sorrir. 

\- Somos as pessoas mais ridículas da festa. Olhe para nós, descabelados e eu rasgada! Como posso conseguir um marido assim? – Pansy fez beicinho, fingindo estar magoada.

Em vez de lançar-lhe impropérios ou puxar-lhe as orelhas como tencionava fazer, Draco fitou os lábios atraentes, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Ele sentiu um desejo primitivo inundar-lhe o corpo e a vontade de apertar Pansy em seus braços.

\- Que Deus me ajude. - Dizendo isso, Draco tomou os lábios de Pansy num beijo profundo e possessivo.

Pansy não podia ter imaginado final mais surpreendente para aquela brincadeira. Mas a verdade é que não queria detê-lo. Ao contrário, deslizou as mãos em torno do pescoço do conde, entregando-se ao deleite daquela sensação. Os lábios de Draco queimavam contra os seus. A língua ágil e experiente explorava-lhe a boca, provocando-a com movimentos sensuais.  
A química entre os dois fazia seus pensamentos voarem livres e sem censura. Era onde desejava estar, cativa sob os braços fortes que a envolviam. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, mas ele a amparou, aprofundando mais o beijo. Apertou-a mais contra si, como se pudessem tornarem-se um único corpo.   
Movido pelo desejo, Draco deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela enquanto descia o beijo pelo pescoço dela, Pansy suspirando. Draco tinha ganas de beijá-la toda, então deslizou a mão pela saia do vestido puxando-a para permitir que ele lhe tocasse a perna enquanto a beijava no ombro exposto pela manga recém rasgada. O toque gelado da mão dele contra a pele quente dela provocou-lhe arrepios pelo corpo todo e fez com que ela gemesse contra ele.

\- Oh, Draco! - sussurrou contra ao ouvido dele.

Quando Draco ouviu o som da voz feminina, pareceu despertar de um transe. Largando-a ele deu um passo para trás com expressão chocada. Ela quase caiu, segurando-se na parede, a respiração ofegante.

\- Perdoe-me. Não deveria ter feito isso. – Draco estava atordoado.

Ela se limitou a fitar os olhos acinzentados que pareciam mais escuros à luz fraca do jardim. Sentia-se tonta, como se estivesse rodando por horas num carrossel. Não sabia o que dizer, mas estava ciente de sua condição. Os cabelos despenteados, a manga do vestido rasgada, a pele arrepiada e os lábios ainda úmidos.

\- Acho que caiu uma das fitas do meu cabelo.

Draco assentiu em silêncio e caminhou às cegas até encontrar a fita. Abaixou para apanhá-la e nesse instante a porta do jardim de inverno se abriu para revelar lady Lestrange.

\- Onde está Pansy? – A mulher perguntou.

Draco apontou para um lado dos jardins, ao mesmo tempo que Pansy surgia por detrás de uma planta.

\- Acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda.  
\- O que aconteceu com você?  
\- A culpa foi minha - começou Draco.  
\- Não precisa engendrar mentiras para me proteger - interrompeu-o Pansy. - A verdade é que me comportei muito mal essa noite. Fiz algo que desagradou Draco e quando ele foi me corrigir, me revoltei. Num acesso de raiva, rasguei meu vestido e despenteei o cabelo.  
\- Isso não é verdade - interveio ele. - Ela disse algo que não gostei e então resolvi trazê-la até aqui para discutir o assunto. Pansy reagiu com sarcasmo e eu me destemperei. Rasguei-lhe o vestido e desmanchei-lhe o penteado.

Os olhos da senhora dilataram-se mais ainda.

\- Você fez isso? - dizendo isso, levou a mão à testa e desfaleceu.

Pansy correu para acudi-la, evitando a queda.

\- Por favor - disse para Draco, que já se encontrava a seu lado. - Procure a sra. Rosier e diga-lhe que estamos precisando de uma criada discreta. Informe-a de que tia Bella desmaiou, que por isso precisamos de nossos xales e que necessitados que seja providenciada a carruagem.

Pansy Voltou a atenção à senhora que já estava voltando a si. Draco obedeceu, disparando em direção ao salão. O momento vivido entre eles a poucos minutos parecia estar esquecido.  
Meia hora depois, o cabelo despenteado e a manga rasgada de Pansy estavam cobertos pelo xale e ambos retiraram lady Lestrange da mansão como se ela estivesse seriamente doente.  
Uma vez na segurança da carruagem, a senhora se recompôs do disfarce, mas não dirigiu palavra a nenhum dos dois durante todo o trajeto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Na manhã seguinte, ladeada por Draco e lady Lestrange, enquanto caminhavam pelo Hyde Park, Pansy tinha a mente bem distante dali. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, seus pensamentos voltavam aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sabia que Bella ainda estava bastante aborrecida com o ocorrido. Apesar de ambos terem se desmanchado em pedidos de desculpas, a anciã só recuperou o ânimo depois de receber diversas saudações de amigos preocupados com sua saúde antes do início da missa.  
Pansy não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera no jardim de inverno, sem corar. Nunca imaginara que a costumeira brincadeira de gato e rato resultaria num extraordinário beijo. Um sorriso débil curvou-lhe os lábios. Pansy levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos, tentando entender o que significava tudo aquilo. Seria possível estar apaixonada por Draco? O que ele estaria pensando sobre aquele beijo?  
Draco notou a inquietação de Pansy. Sua tia já a fitara por diversas vezes. Mais um pouco e ela seria chamada a atenção. Mas ele não poderia julgá-la. De sua parte ele também se encontrava inquieto. Se ao menos não tivesse sucumbido ao enorme desejo de beijar aquela criatura malcriada! Ou se não tivesse lhe rasgado o vestido! O incidente poderia ter passado despercebido a todos, até mesmo à sua tia.   
A culpa fora de Pansy. Ela sempre tivera o poder de tirá-lo do sério. Por outro lado, sabia que a levara para o jardim de inverno por livre-arbítrio e adorou cada momento que passaram lá. A forma como ela correspondera ao beijo, o cheiro que ela tinha, o gemido ao dizer o nome dele. Parecia que praticavam aquela sincronia havia anos. Na primeira vez que a beijara, ela fora apenas receptiva. Mas na noite anterior ela se comportara com total entrega do dia anterior, tanto que ele poderia ter feito uma besteira.

Algum tempo depois do jantar, quando lady Lestrange já havia se recolhido ao quarto, Draco a convidou para ir até o seu escritório. Eles estavam a sós na casa, suas outras tias estavam em seus próprios lares em Londres.

\- O que deseja?  
\- Está tão mudada - disse, fitando-a admirado. - Às vezes duvido se é você mesmo.

Ela caminhou até a janela do escritório, encarando a paisagem lá fora. 

\- Não mudei por dentro – Pansy afirmou. - Foi por isso que o encorajei a brincar de gato e rato no jardim de inverno dos Rosier. – Franzindo o cenho, ela o questionou. – Lorde Nott e lorde Zabini estão vindo para cá. Estava os esperando?

Draco encontrava-se sentado à escrivaninha de mogno com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Não. Deve ser uma cortesia a você. Posso saber por que está com essa expressão?  
\- Acho que os dois querem casar comigo, ou pelo menos com minha fortuna. E isso me faz lembrar que meu prazo está se esgotando.  
\- Responda-me com franqueza. Acha que eles lhe servem como maridos? – Draco questionou incomodado.

Pansy exibiu um sorriso luminoso.

\- São perfeitos cavalheiros e afeitos aos esportes como eu. São coisas em comum. Acha que devo levar em conta o amor ao escolher um dos meus pretendentes?  
\- Quem sou eu para dizer? Nunca me apaixonei antes.  
\- Nem mesmo por lady Astoria? – Disse Pansy virando-se para encará-lo. - Pensei que fosse fascinado por ela.  
\- Eu também pensei. – Declarou se erguendo. - Venha, vamos recebê-los.  
\- Só com a condição de jogarmos bilhar.  
\- Combinado.

Eles caminharam até a porta, mas, em vez de abri-la, ele se virou para encará-la.

\- Chamei-a aqui para lhe pedir desculpas pelo beijo de ontem.

Pansy desejava que ele não tivesse dito aquilo.

\- Eu também me arrependo. - mentiu.

Draco inclinou-se em sua direção.

\- Ajudaria a acreditar em você se não me olhasse como se quisesse ser beijada outra vez.

Ela sorriu, divertida.

\- Tem razão. Estou mentindo. Gostaria de repetir o que aconteceu. Mas sei que é impróprio de minha parte, já que não o amo.  
\- Que leviana está sendo em falar desse jeito - recriminou-a.  
\- Acho que gosto de beijar.  
\- E pelo visto, de ser perseguida num jardim de inverno. O que aconteceu ontem foi culpa sua. Sempre conseguiu tirar-me do sério.

Pansy ignorou Draco e abriu a porta, caminhando para o hall de entrada.

\- Que tal um jogo de bilhar, cavalheiros?

Mediante a aquiescência imediata dos jovens, instruiu a criada a preparar alguns quitutes que seriam saboreados durante o jogo.  
Draco observou seus dois amigos a seguiam como dois carneirinhos e ele se perguntou se dentro em breve não estariam lhe propondo matrimônio. Que homem não gostaria de casar-se com uma deusa que o brindasse com jogos de bilhar e petiscos numa tarde de domingo? Mas, a ideia de vê-la casada com qualquer um de seus amigos se tornava cada vez mais irritante para ele, embora ele não soubesse bem o porquê.

Desse modo, a tarde transcorreu agradável e, com o decorrer do dia, mais amigos de Draco e algumas damas foram chegando, transformando o dia chuvoso em um acontecimento animado. Lady Lestrange pareceu ter recuperado o bom humor.

Já no dia seguinte, Pansy saiu em um revigorante passeio por Hyde Park com lorde Nott. Draco sentiu-se incomodado, mas nada disse. Ele ficou aguardando o retorno dela com ansiedade, disposto a saber tudo o que tinha se passado.  
Ele viu a carruagem se aproximar e caminhou até a sala. Draco a encontrou na entrada, percebendo de imediato a palidez da face da jovem. Pansy parecia estar em estado de choque. 

\- Santo Deus! O que houve com você? - Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, continuou: - Não me diga que ele... conte-me de uma vez... acho que meu amigo não seria capaz, mas...

Pansy o fitou, atônita.

\- De que está falando? Não está fazendo sentido algum.   
\- Como foi o passeio?  
\- Ótimo. O céu estava claro e a brisa agradável, assim como a conversa.  
\- Então, por que está com a expressão de quem viu algum fantasma?  
\- Oh, isso – disse Pansy, retirando o chapéu. - É que o pedido de casamento de lorde Nott me tomou de surpresa.  
\- O quê? - gritou Draco. - Que coisa mais absurda!  
\- Sim, mas não menos excitante. Afinal, foi a primeira proposta de casamento que recebi. Apesar de ele tê-la feito por recomendação da mãe.  
\- Estava demorando para as mães começarem a fazer papel de cupido, já que todos sabem que está procurando um marido. Mas, diga-me, ele se ajoelhou para fazer a proposta? - perguntou em tom debochado.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Pode me servir um xerez? Assim eu lhe conto tudo.  
\- Claro.

Draco encheu dois cálices, servindo-se de um e entregando o outro a ela. Em seguida Pansy descreveu toda a cena em que o tímido rapaz gaguejara e suara até conseguir completar o pedido de casamento.  
Os dois riam divertidos com as palavras que Theodore empregara e quando ela terminou o relato, Draco a fitou diretamente nos olhos.

\- E você aceitou?  
\- Claro que não. O interesse de lorde Nott por mim é apenas a amizade. Só o fez porque tem medo de contrariar a megera da mãe. A qual não desejo ter como sogra.  
\- Pelo menos foi gentil ao recusá-lo?  
\- Fui apenas sincera e disse-lhe tudo que merecia escutar. Theo não ficou zangado. Acompanhou-me até aqui e pediu apenas que não contasse aos nossos amigos sobre a sua proposta. O que concordei de pronto. Portanto, peço-lhe que seja discreto quanto a esse assunto.  
\- Fique tranquila, nada direi.  
\- Estou imaginando quem será o próximo.  
\- Está soando um tanto arrogante.  
\- Ora, Draco. Sei que eles só estão interessados em minha fortuna. Esse é o maior atrativo em uma dama, pelo que pude perceber estando em Londres.  
\- Pansy, você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? – Draco a questionou incrédulo.  
\- Claro que sim, mas se eu fosse pobre, não teria uma oferta de casamento sequer, independentemente de minha aparência.  
\- Não sabia que era tão pragmática. Nunca notei esse traço em você.

Pansy sorriu, pensativa.

\- Talvez seja uma característica que adquiri por ter ficado órfã tão cedo.

Ele a fitou com intensidade.

\- Em parte posso imaginar como sofreu. Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um garoto, e sei como foi e é difícil crescer sem ela. Mas com você foi ainda pior. Você perdeu seus pais de uma só vez e, apesar disso, nunca a vi se queixar.

Ela suspirou fundo.

\- Teria sido muito difícil sem o amor incondicional de seu pai, a quem serei grata até meu último suspiro, e mesmo depois deste se eu o encontrar no paraíso. Mas as vezes, me lembro que, quando ia dormir, tinha medo de acordar no outro dia num orfanato.  
\- Meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas.  
\- Claro que não, mas agora pensamos como adultos. Eu era apenas uma criança na época e fantasiava como tal. 

Draco meneou a cabeça:

\- Parece estranho como só agora, depois que fomos forçados a vir para Londres, é que estou começando a conhecê-la melhor.   
\- Notou que não brigamos sequer uma vez hoje? E na verdade brigamos poucas vezes desde que estamos aqui. Londres nos faz bem, eu diria.  
\- O dia ainda não terminou. - Retrucou ele, sorrindo brejeiro.   
\- Tem razão. – Pansy sorriu cúmplice.  
\- Quem acha que será o próximo a lhe propor matrimônio? – Draco tinha evidente curiosidade.  
\- Talvez lorde Harry, que amanhã me levará ao Anfiteatro para ver a corrida. Mas, de todos os seus amigos é o que menos gosta de cavalos. Isso poderia ser um problema.  
\- Sim. Mas em compensação ama as cartas. Está disposta a aceitá-lo como marido? Ele tem um título e uma herança razoáveis. 

Pansy notou a preocupação no semblante de Draco e não conseguiu conter o riso.

\- Por quem me toma? No dia em que eu aceitar me casar com um jogador inveterado, podem me internar em um manicômio. 

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Fico feliz que pense assim.

No entanto, um pouco para a alegria de Pansy, a incursão pelo anfiteatro não foi bem-sucedida. O pobre lorde Harry estava gripado e a temperatura de sua pele indicava que estava com febre. Antes que os primeiros cavalos pudessem romper em galope no início da partida, Pansy levantou-se de seu assento e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Vamos, está precisando descansar e consultar um médico.

Apesar da insistência do jovem em dizer que não passava de uma indisposição passageira, ela não se convenceu e com um certo esforço ajudou-o a pôr-se de pé, acompanhando-o até a residência dos Potter. Depois de acomodá-lo na cama e providenciar um médico, apressou-se em chamar Draco para que viesse encontrá-la ali. Sabia que sua presença na casa de um homem solteiro consistia em uma afronta à moral e aos bons costumes, então precisava remediar isso o quanto antes.  
Draco chegou meia hora depois e deixou bem claro seu descontentamento com a situação criada por ela. Pansy não lhe deu tempo para muita argumentação, guiando-o de imediato para o quarto de Harry. Quando ele pousou os olhos no amigo, esqueceu o sermão por completo.

\- Santo Deus! - murmurou. - Ele está muito pálido.  
\- Estava tremendo de febre antes de você chegar, mas providenciei vários cobertores e apliquei algumas compressas de água fria em sua testa e ele melhorou.

O amigo descerrou as pálpebras com alguma dificuldade.

\- Olá amigo, não estou em minha melhor forma, mas me recuperarei em breve, graças a srta. Parkinson. Ela é um anjo caído do céu, mas agora ela deve ir. Não convém ficar na casa de um homem solteiro. Isso pode arruiná-la.

Draco concordou.

\- Era o que eu estava tentando fazê-la entender, mas ela insiste em ficar até que o seu médico chegue.

Pansy não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de ternura pelo rapaz enfermo. Apesar de bastante indisposto, ainda conseguia se preocupar com ela. E apesar dos insistentes apelos de Draco para que ela fosse embora e o deixasse tomar conta da situação, Pansy não concordou em sair antes de saber o diagnóstico médico. Os dois temiam que o amigo tivesse uma infecção pulmonar.  
Uma hora depois, o médico saiu do quarto de Harry com a boa nova. Ele tinha apenas uma gripe forte, nada que alguns dias de repouso e boa alimentação não curasse. Pansy agradeceu ao médico e fez recomendações aos criados quanto a administração dos medicamentos e cuidados a serem dispensados a Harry. Por fim ela se despediu do doente com amabilidade, prometendo vir vê-lo em breve. Harry agradeceu e beijou-lhe as mãos encantado.  
No caminho para a casa, Draco fitava Pansy com intensidade. Sentia o peito cheio de ternura por aquela mulher. Sempre a vira cuidar dos criados quando eles caiam doentes, mas hoje sua atitude fora magnânima e corajosa. Arriscar-se ao ostracismo social em prol do bem-estar de um quase desconhecido era uma postura que raras damas adotariam. As jovens da corte tinham a reputação como algo de sagrada importância em suas vidas e não a comprometeriam por ninguém. Pansy era altruísta, sendo sua humanidade muito mais importante para ela.

\- Apesar do quase escândalo, tomaste a atitude certa, Pansy - elogiou-a sem poder conter a emoção que ia dentro de si.

Ela se limitou a sorrir.

\- Acha que depois que os criados espalharem a notícia ainda serei bem-vinda no Almack amanhã? Só agora eu pensei nisso.  
\- Não se preocupe com isso.  
\- Não estou preocupada. Mas tia Bella ficará louca. É com ela que me preocupo.  
\- Deixe-a comigo. – Draco garantiu.

Lady Lestrange chegou ao mesmo tempo que eles. Tinha ido visitar a biblioteca nacional. Trazia um pacote debaixo do braço e quando os viu chegarem juntos franziu o cenho.

\- Pensei que ainda estivesse passeando com Harry. - E dirigindo-se ao sobrinho. - E você, que faz aqui?

Draco pegou o pacote pesado em uma das mãos e passou a outra por sobre o ombro da tia.

\- Vamos entrar. Lá dentro lhe contaremos tudo.

O jovem conde guiou as duas mulheres para o escritório, fechou a porta e iniciou um relato minucioso sobre o acontecido daquela tarde. Lady Lestrange lançava olhares horrorizados em direção a Pansy. Quando o sobrinho terminou, a senhora expôs seu ponto de vista.

\- Como pôde se comportar de maneira tão inapropriada depois de tudo que lhe ensinei?  
\- É inadequado prestar socorro a uma pessoa doente que está precisando de sua ajuda? Quando chegamos a casa de lorde Harry ele estava ardendo em febre. Tudo em que pensei foi prestar-lhe os primeiros socorros e chamar um médico.  
\- Ela não ficou sozinha com ele por muito tempo - interveio Draco. - Me chamou e eu cheguei logo em seguida.

A tia fitou-os, pensativa.

\- Bem, pensando por esse ângulo, tem razão. - De repente, um sorriso iluminou-lhe a face. - Tive uma ideia de como contornar essa situação. A mãe de Harry, a sra. Lilian Potter, me deve alguns favores. Acho que está na hora de cobrá-los. Dê-me um papel e uma caneta - pediu ao sobrinho. - E saiam daqui os dois.  
\- Tia Bella, não faça algo que possa prejudicar ainda mais a situação de Pansy.

Ambos tentaram descobrir qual era seu plano, mas lady Lestrange não estava mais prestando atenção neles.


End file.
